


Roomies

by abecks



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU Clexa, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rated M for eventual sexy times, Slow Burn Clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abecks/pseuds/abecks
Summary: A Clexa AU. Lexa and Clarke do not know each other until they become roommates after moving to LA, Lexa for a job and Clarke for medical school. Although their relationships starts out a bit rocky they eventually become friends, and perhaps something more than that. Ridiculousness ensues but that hint of love is always in the air.





	1. LA Baby

Clarke and Lexa had been roommates for four months, 16 days and a few hours now. Lexa knew the exact amount of time because she had been counting. She had been taking mental notes of all their moments together from the very beginning, the day her life changed forever. 

It was summer, the air was warm and all the hype from graduation had finally died down. Lexa had just graduated from Trikru University, with honors of course, after spending four years studying advertising and marketing. She had absolutely loved every minute of it, all the parties, the friends she made, the girlfriends whose hearts she had stolen, only to break them, oh and the studying of course. She was going to miss it all, but she was ready to start her adult life, as university had been a very nice, protective bubble that popped the moment she was handed her diploma. After spending the better part of her last semester applying for jobs post graduation, getting rejected from said jobs, drinking, and applying to some more, she was finally given a position at The Ark, a prominent advertisement agency in Los Angeles. 

She interviewed via Skype, happy her shaking hands wouldn't be visible, but her nerves settled as she clicked immediately with the boss of the boutique agency, a woman named Indra. They spent most of what was supposed to be an evaluation of things Lexa had accomplished talking about anything but. Instead the conversation ranged from their shared love of rock climbing, to classic rock music, camping and what they were watching on Netflix. Lexa was currently binging on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. When they both realized it was getting late they spent some time talking about Lexa’s various internships and her senior project before Indra hired her on the spot. She said she had a feeling about Lexa and would be happy to have her join the team. This was about a month before graduation, which gave Lexa some time to plan for her big move. 

She knew Los Angeles was expensive but damn she hadn’t realized just how expensive it really was. She didn’t know anyone in LA but she knew there was no way she would be able to afford an apartment on her own. After complaining to her friends that she was going to be homeless her best friend Anya just about spit out her beer after seeing a post on her Facebook feed. 

“LEXA” she screamed “you’re not going to be homeless!” she followed with excitedly. 

Lexa looked over at her, eyebrows arched, confused as hell, “please explain to me how you just figured that one out” Lexa relied. 

“Well” Anya began, “I was scrolling through Facebook instead of listening to you whine and look” she said as she shoved her phone in Lexa’s face. 

Lexa looked at what had Anya in such a tizzy and it was a post by a girl named Clarke Griffin, someone Lexa did not know but Anya obviously did somehow. “What am I looking at?” Lexa asked Anya.

“Read the post” Anya said snarkily, “this girl Clarke and I went to camp together for a few summers when we were in middle school and take a look at what city she is moving to and pay close attention to that part about needing a roommate.” Low and behold Anya’s camp buddy was moving to Los Angeles in a few weeks and was looking for a roommate for a place in West Hollywood. 

Clarke Griffin  
Hello friends! Graduation is in a couple of weeks and I am over the moon to announce that I will be moving to Los Angeles to attend medical school at UCLA. With that being said LA is not the cheapest of cities, and I am currently looking for a roommate. I’ve already found the perfect two bedroom, one bath apartment in West Hollywood, or WEHO as the locals call it, but there is no way I will be able to afford it on my own. Please let me know if this interests you or if you know anyone who would interested and I will be happy to provide more details. Thanks for listening :) 

Anya grabbed the phone from Lexa once she was done reading and immediately went to message Clarke telling her to look no further that she found her the perfect roommate. 

“Woah hold up An I don’t know anything about this girl, what if she’s crazy?” Lexa said after Anya told her she sent a message. 

“Don’t be so dramatic Lexa” Anya replied “she’s graduating university, just like we are, and she’s going to be a doctor for god’s sake, I’m sure she’s a total nerd. Plus I remember her being very funny and quite pleasant to be around, which is not easy when you’re thirteen.” 

Lexa just rolled her eyes and grabbed at the phone with the intent of Facebook stalking her potential roommate. She clicked on Clarke’s profile picture and swears she felt her heart skip a beat as she stared down at the photo. Looking back at her with electric blue eyes was a blond haired girl standing in front of what looked like an art exhibit. A huge smile was plastered on the girl’s face, a smile that Lexa could absolutely get used to seeing. She scrolled to the next picture and her jaw hit the floor as she was now looking at the girl in a bathing suit, surrounded by a few people on the beach. Clarke was curvy in all the right places but toned and looked strong at the same time. Her skin looked like it would be as smooth as marble and her legs went on for days. 

"Oi” Anya snapped at her “wipe the drool off your chin we’re going out now.” 

A couple days later Anya came over to study for finals, and as soon as she walked in Lexa knew something was up. 

“Oh my god, I know that face what have you done Anya?” 

The shorter girl just stuck her tongue out at Lexa before shrugging her shoulders, “I, your best friend in the whole wide world and all around great person, just secured you a place to live in LA.” 

Lexa just stared at her with a confused look, something she did often, before asking “what are you talking about?” 

“I spoke with Clarke” Anya started earning wide eyes from Lexa “and I told her all about you, especially the embarrassing things” her friend teased. “She hadn’t gotten any other replies and pretty much agreed on the spot. I told her to friend you on Facebook so you could chat but regardless I think it’s a done deal” Anya trailed off as she made her way to the kitchen.

Lexa stood there for a moment trying to comprehend what she had just said before diving for her phone. There it was, a friend request from Clarke Griffin, the girl she had spent the past couple of days thinking about in that bikini…she quickly accepted the request and looked up at Anya, silently asking the girl what to do next. 

“You are so lame” Anya said rolling her eyes “just message her and try and act normal, though I don’t know how easy that’s going to be” she said under her breath chuckling. Lexa was tense but decided to make the first move; she really did need to figure out her living situation after all. 

Lexa: Hey, I’m Lexa Woods, Anya tells me you’re looking for a roommate?

Clarke: Hey Lexa, I’m Clarke Griffin and that would be correct! Anya said you were moving to LA after graduation for a job, that’s so exciting!

Lexa: Ha, yeah I’m really looking forward to it! Not so much how expensive it’s going to be in LA though. And I hear you’re starting med school at UCLA, that’s really impressive.

Okay so this wasn’t going so bad Lexa thought to herself, mentally giving herself a fist bump.

Clarke: Thank you! I’m sure it’s going to be a lot of work but I’m pretty excited, I’ve wanted to be a doctor since I was a kid. 

Awww how cute is that Lexa said to herself, looking up to make sure Anya didn’t see the cheesy grin on her face.

Clarke: Anywho, going back to that expensive bit, I guess that’s where our paths are going to cross, as there is no way I can afford this place by myself. I found the perfect apartment, we would each have our own bedroom, share a bathroom, but it has a great kitchen and it’s in a super hip (and gay) part of LA. 

Lexa raised her eyebrow into their signature move as she read that last bit, hold on is Clarke into girls she asked herself, and then repeated the question for Anya to hear. “Oh yeah, she responded, “Clarke is bisexual, she was dating this guy for a while but they broke up.” 

Clarke: …does this sound alright so far? 

Lexa: Shit! Yes sorry, that all sounds awesome actually! Do you have any pictures?

Clarke: Great!!! I do actually I was just going to send some over, rent is $1,400 a month, obviously 700 between the two of us, which I know is still a bit steep but I have a really good feeling about this place! 

Lexa looked through the pictures and had to agree, this apartment was by far one of the nicest ones she had seen, and she had been pretty much sold at the mention of a gaybourhood. Plus she wanted to get to know the girl she was now casually chatting with.

Lexa: You know what, what the hell lets do it! 

Clarke: OH MY GOODNESS! Really? Ah this is the best news ever! Okay I’m going to call and let them know we’ll take it and we can go over the fine print when we move in? Sound okay?

Lexa: Haha that sounds perfect to me Clarke, thank you for finding the place and letting me move in, I thought I was going to have to live with some weirdo off of Craigslist. 

Clarke: Well I am pretty weird :P but I promise not to be Craigslist weird. Feel free to message me whenever with any other questions! I have to go study but I will see you soon! xx 

It took Lexa a minute to comprehend what had just happened but when she finally came to she could not stop smiling like an idiot.

“Idiot” Anya shot at her. 

After messaging Clarke a few more times over the next few weeks, going over move in dates and furniture among other things, it was time to focus on making sure she actually got her diploma.

A week after saying tearful goodbyes to her closest friends Lexa packed up her car and started the six-hour drive down to LA. It was a smooth ride, blasting Led Zeppelin and Fleetwood Mac, stoping for some snacks, Lexa loved gas station pretzels, reaching her destination just as the sun had set. She pulled up outside of her new apartment complex in West Hollywood and smiled. It was mid May, she was starting her job on the first of June so she had some time to get used to her new surroundings. Clarke wasn’t getting there until the next day and also wouldn’t be starting school until the beginning of June. Lexa parked her car, dragging the first of many suitcases behind her as she walked towards her new home. 

She was nervous, as she usually was in new situations, but she was also incredibly excited, and maybe a bit too eager to meet her new roommate. She found the key under a plant as instructed as she walked in to her apartment. “Wow!” she said excitedly after turning the lights on, it really did look like pictures, and was kind of amazing Lexa had to admit. There was a long hall that led into a small, but comfortable living room, which extended into the kitchen, which was actually a moderate size. Lexa had come to learn over messaging, that Clarke loved to cook and promised to make Lexa anything she wanted. Lexa chuckled at the memory as she continued through down a shorter hallway to the first bedroom. This one, which would be Clarke’s as they decided, was about the same size as Lexa’s but had a bit more closet space. The next room over was the bathroom, which was nice enough, the only downside was the one sink. Finally Lexa made it to her new room, down a bit further and on the opposite wall, and walked in. Thankfully she had been smart enough to find a mattress store that delivered and arranged with the landlord to have it dropped off and set up for an extra $50 the day before. Spending the next couple hours bringing all of her stuff inside, Lexa was officially moved in, despite having a lot of setting up to do. Realizing how late it had gotten, and that she didn’t have any food in the house, she opted to drive around see what was about. She ran right into an In-N-Out and obviously had to stop there. She noticed how many rainbow flags were placed in front of the various establishments on her way there and back and felt a sense of comfort and belonging. She made it home and crashed, texting Anya that she had made it safe and sounds, and messaging Clarke.

Lexa: See you tomorrow! :) 

Clarke: Can’t wait! 

Lexa couldn’t wait either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so this is my first fic ever, which is why it may be a bit rough around the edges. PLEASE if you have any comments, no matter how harsh they may be, let me know! I will absolutely take any and all into consideration. Hopefully y'all enjoy this one, or hate it whichever is cool.
> 
> Peep me on tumblr... afterr-laughterr


	2. Ikea "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa experience the honeymoon phase of having a new roommate.

Lexa woke up the next morning in a slight panic, still getting used to her new surroundings. She decided to walk to the corner store to pick up some groceries, making sure to grab some almond milk as Clarke had mentioned it was her ‘absolute favorite.’ 

Today was the day that she would meet the peppy blond in person, the thought just making her palms sweat, so she busied herself unpacking. The first real thing she decorated with was a big rainbow flag she had found at a gas station, hanging it above her bed; when in WEHO right? The rest of the morning Lexa spent hanging up clothes, while singing at the top of her lungs, determined to make some progress in organizing. 

The brunette was so focused on hitting every line in Bohemian Rhapsody that she didn’t hear the front door open, or the footsteps down the hall, or the girl giggling in her doorway. 

It wasn’t until she swung around with her arms in the air did she Clarke standing there, that same smile from her profile picture grinning at Lexa as she started to clap for the girl. 

“Bravo that was quite a show Lexa!” Clarke shouted swaying her hips to the music. 

Meanwhile Lexa forgot how to breathe, mostly out of complete and utter humiliation, but also because of the piercing blue eyes boring into her soul. Lexa was now sporting a tomato red face before she realized that she hadn’t actually said hello to her new roommate, and that she was just staring. 

“Clarke! “Oh my god hey sorry” Lexa shouted as she went to turn down her music, “I didn’t hear you come in, how long have you been standing there?” She really hoped it hadn’t been for too long. 

“Long enough to hear that super sweet high note” the blond giggled. 

Lexa now turned an even darker shade of red as her hands came up to her face before she erupted with laughter. 

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed the show, I usually always have music on so maybe if you’re lucky you’ll catch another” Lexa teased. 

Clarke walked further into the room and started to look around, smirking at the rainbow flag that was proudly displayed. “Your room looks awesome so far Lexa, I especially like the flag” Clarke pointed, “oh wow and look at all these records” the blond said excitedly as she ran to the corner of Lexa’s room to start flipping through them. 

All the while Lexa was standing at the opposite end of the room trying to piece together the string of events that had just played out. To be quite honest she wasn’t really sure what had happened, but she did know a few things. 

First, she knew she liked the way Clarke said her name, despite hearing it her entire life there was something different about the way the syllable escaped the blond’s mouth. Second, she knew that Clarke was gorgeous, the girl was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, no makeup and her hair was tied into a loose bun, but Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Lastly, Lexa knew she had made the right decision by moving in with Clarke, eager to learn more about the future doctor who had a special love for art and could apparently make a mean lasagna. 

“Lexa” said Clarke looking at the brunette who appeared to be deep in a daydream “does that sound okay?” 

“Huh, what sorry, what was that again?” sputtered Lexa as soon as she realized Clarke had asked her something. 

“Do you want to drive down to Ikea tomorrow to peruse some furniture, both for the living room and our own rooms?” 

Is Clarke asking me out on an Ikea date? Lexa asked herself, no stupid she’s your roommate, she’s asking you to do something all roommates have done since the beginning of ever, duh, Lexa responded to herself. 

“Yes that sounds like a great plan!” Lexa was finally able to get out “there’s a couple things I’ve had my eyes on.” 

“It’s a date, roomie!” Clarke said as she walked out to her car to get more of her things. 

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up and her hand went right to her forehead, “what have I gotten myself into” the girl quietly asked. 

Clarke didn’t get nervous. She always knew what she wanted, and what she needed to do to accomplish it. Even her newest venture, medical school, only excited her despite the hell that awaited. But right now, trying to fall asleep on the first night in her new apartment, Clarke had butterflies in her stomach. Despite trying to keep her cool, those butterflies had been present all day, courtesy of her new roommate, Lexa. 

The girl was even more beautiful in person, she thought as she reminisced about their first day together. 

“Would you like some help bringing the rest of your stuff in?” Lexa asked as she appeared before Clarke. 

The sun was shining and reflecting off the brunette, showing off some of her natural highlights, and catching in the glow of her green eyes. Clarke just stared up at her, butterflies in full force, and responded “that would be lovely thank you” before quickly turning around hoping that her ogling hadn’t been too obvious. 

Lexa picked up three bags with what appeared to be no effort at all “damn she’s strong” Clarke whispered. 

“What was that?” Lexa asked looking back at her. 

Oh shit did I say that out loud? Clarke mentally cursed at herself. “Uh just wow you’re strong those are pretty heavy.” Clarke tried to recover.

Lexa laughed, “thanks, yeah I rock climb a lot and try to run at least once a day.” 

That just left Clarke to think about Lexa in tight yoga pants and a low cut tank top all sweaty and breathing heavily and…..”fuck” Clarke said shaking her head. 

“Again what did you say?” Lexa giggled a few feet ahead of the blond. 

“Fun!, I said that sound’s like fun, I’d love to rock climb with you sometime if you’d take me” Clarke managed to get out. 

“Of course I would! I’ve been researching some climbing gyms around here and found a couple that look good, maybe we can go this weekend?” Lexa asked nervously. 

“Sounds like a plan to me” Clarke beamed as she beelined for their apartment, needing a moment to collect herself. 

The rest of the night was more or less uneventful, they pretty much spent it together, helping each other unpack, listening to music and getting to know one another. Lexa was pretty shy at first, letting Clarke do most of the talking, but by the time they were having dinner, plus a couple of beers, Lexa was like an open book. 

Telling Clarke all about the shenanigans she had gotten into while drunk, including streaking across a parking lot, about her love of music and reading, her favorite book was Slaughterhouse Five, about the time her father took her camping when she was a kid and how it was one of her favorite memories and how nervous she was about her job. 

Clarke just sat the there mesmerized by the mouth all these words were pouring out of, how soft her lips looked and the incredible smile that appeared every once and a while. 

“So,” Clarke started, “tell me about your coming out story.” 

The smile that was on Lexa’s face suddenly fell and she looked down at her hands. 

Clarke noticed the sudden change in demeanor and quickly tried to salvage the moment “Shit, sorry if that was too personal, I know we’re just starting to get to know each other, you obviously don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable.”

Lexa looked up at her, green eyes piercing into blue, “no it’s alright, I trust you.” Clarke gave her a small smile and reached out to give her hand a light squeeze, touching Lexa for the first time. 

Lexa took a deep breath and started “well, I was 16 and had my first girlfriend, she was my next door neighbor, her name is Costia. We were in the living room at my house, and I didn't think my mom would be home for hours, but I guess she had forgotten something because she walked in on us making out on the couch. My family is very religious and I was forbidden to see Costia after that, and I spent the next two years were pretty much feeling ashamed of who I was. After leaving for college and making friends who were queer I started the process of self-acceptance and being comfortable with this part of me, but I still don’t have the greatest relationship with my parents. My older brother Aden is really supportive, but family gatherings can be pretty tense. I’m totally out and proud now though, hence the flag.” 

Lexa finished with another breathtaking smile. Clarke hadn’t realized that her eyes were filling as a tear rolled down her cheek 

“Oh Lexa, I’m so sorry that happened to you” she said honestly. 

Lexa just grabbed her hand again and squeezed it harder this time, “come on” she said “we should probably head to bed, got a big day of furniture and Swedish meatballs in front of us!” 

Which left Clarke where she was now, in bed attempting to fall asleep, but failing miserably because of the girl down the hall. “Stop it, she said to herself, “we’re roomies, nothing could ever happen, I just need to nip this in the bud before I turn into a sleepless zombie.” And with that Clarke pushed the brunette as far out of her mind as she could, which was not an easy task, and eventually drifted into sleep. 

-

The next morning Lexa woke up early to get a run in before her and Clarke’s first outing together aka the “Ikea date.” Despite being fairly early in the morning it was already quite hot, and Lexa opted for just a sports bra and a pair of spandex shorts. Well, mostly because it was warm but also to possibly show off the abs she had worked her ass off, literally, for throughout the year. With that Lexa was off, exploring her new surroundings, blasting Halsey to keep her pumped. After running a good three miles Lexa figured it was time to get back, she had a big day ahead of her. 

Clarke woke up around 9am, which was early in her book as she was not a morning person whatsoever, but today was going to be jam-packed. She checked her phone and noticed a bunch of texts from Raven and Octavia in their group message. Her best friends were in San Diego, only a couple hours down south, both busy working and perusing boys as they would often regale Clarke with their escapades. 

SQUAD 

Ray: Bitch? Update perhaps, let your two best friends in the universe know you settled into your new digs alright? 

O: Don’t call Clarke a bitch Raven, she’s probably busy unpacking!

Ray: Oh my god you guys both know I use it as a term of endearment, and she better be busy enough to not text us back!!!!

Clarke: Shit I’m so sorry guys, I got here just fine, and yes I was extremely busy unpacking, and getting to know Lexa…

Ray: Ooooh so is she as hot as her pics, got a little crush there Griffin :P

O: What’s she like!? Is she funny, or shy, or maybe one of those brooding types…

Clarke: Shut up Rave, well OCTAVIA, she was shy at first but we had a really great convo, and she does happen to be pretty funny, sweet as well. We’re going to Ikea today.

Ray: Awww your first date Clarks! How cute is that <3<3

Clarke: -_- It’s not a date Raven we’re going furniture shopping…for our apartment…because we’re roommates…that’s it.

O: Lowkey it sounds like a date, but let’s not focus on the semantics, as long as you’re having a good time that’s all that matters C.

Clarke: I hate you both

Raven: Love you too text us later and let us know how the “not date” goes!

Octavia: Xoxoxoxoxo 

With what was probably her fifth eye roll of the morning, Clarke got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Halting dead in her tracks at the sight just inches away, Clarke genuinely stopped breathing. Standing at the small counter downing a water bottle was her roommate dressed in basically underwear, Clarke decided, glistening with sweat that dripped down her perfect abs and “oh my fucking God” Clarke said out loud, eyes wide and jaw to the floor. 

“Good morning Clarke! How’d you sleep?” Lexa asked as if she wasn’t standing there basically naked, Clarke reevaluates. 

“I, uh, sleep um…sorry ha I’m not a morning person, I slept pretty good thank you! How about yourself? Clarke responds trying to brush off the fact that she can’t put a simple sentence together. 

“Yeah same not too bad actually, got up early to run and explore the neighborhood. This is really a great area Clarke, thank you again for finding it and letting a nut job like me move in.” Lexa chuckled hoping the girl before her wasn’t regretting anything as she was just staring at her with those blue eyes. 

As her eyes started to get dry Clarke finally had to blink, and with that she realized her intense staring and made a beeline for the fridge, using it to both cool down and look for some food. “Why don’t you go shower and I’ll whip us up something before we head out” Clarke managed to get out. 

“Oh, yeah sorry if I smell haha, I tend to sweat a lot when I run, alright shower it is!” Lexa responded

Clarke felt bad for a moment, not wanting the brunette to think she was grossed out, as it was quite the opposite, but as soon as she heard the shower running Clarke breathed out a sign of relief. “So that just happened,” Clarke thought to herself as she stuck her head further into the fridge. 

An hour later they were both ready to set out, Lexa made sure to spray an extra bit of perfume and Clarke wore her sunglasses in an attempt to hide the staring. After a couple hours they finally arrived at their destination, Clarke had been DJ and showed Lexa some of her favorite artists. She was more into alternative/indie rock, introducing her to bands like PVRIS and Saint Motel. Lexa loved watching the girl next to her play along to the drums as the wind swept through her blond curls. 

Once inside Clarke made an immediate dash for the bed displays, even though they both had beds. “Catch up slow poke” Clarke teased as she ran ahead of Lexa. It was pretty empty, but regardless Clarke didn’t seem to notice as she started to jump on one of the larger frames. 

“Oh my god Clarke” Lexa managed in between laughs “get down before you hurt yourself crazy!” 

“Fuck that Woods, get your ass up here, it’s jumping time!” 

Lexa looked around but no one was really paying attention, and Clarke looked so damn cute up there.

“What the hell,” Lexa responded excitedly as she got up and began jumping alongside Clarke who was now in possession of a pillow. Lexa saw what was coming and immediately grabbed another pillow before she felt a soft blow to her side. 

“That all you got Griffin” Lexa teased as she smacked Clarke with the cushion. 

After a pretty extensive pillow fight that was echoed by the laughter coming from both girls they sat on the edge of the bed, totally out of breath. 

“Damn I can’t even remember the last time I had a pillow fight, you’re alright Griffin” Lexa said as she lightly punched Clarke on the arm. 

“My dad and I used to have pillow fights all the time, it would drive my mom insane but she always ended up joining us in the end” Clarke said as her smiled faded a bit. “He died two years ago,” Clarke continued “he would have appreciated an Ikea pillow fight.”

Lexa looked over at her new friend and put her arm around her, sending a chill down her spine, “I’m sure he’s watching right now, thinking about how proud he is of who you are Clarke, especially with those sick pillow fighting skills.” Lexa finished earning a grin from Clarke. 

“Okay time to get serious,” Clarke said with a totally goofy grin “we’ve got furniture to find and meatballs to eat!”

-

“Oh god I really should not have eaten all those balls” Clarke groaned lowering her seat in the car. 

Lexa let out a big laugh “I thought you’d be used to all those balls Clarke” Lexa smirked as she poked at the blond.

“HA HA Lexa, but I will have you know despite all the balls I just consumed, I’m actually not all that into them right now” Clarke responded with a wink.

That shut Lexa up for the rest of the car ride. 

Once home they opened a couple beers and set about actually building their newly purchased furniture. 

“I’ll grab my toolbox!” Lexa shouted excitedly

“Oh my god you’re such a lesbian” Clark giggled. 

“I am lesbian hear me roar” Lexa yelled on her way back, sending Clarke into another fit of laughter. 

Lexa just looked at the girl rolling around on the floor, cheeks slightly flushed from the beer, and her heart swelled. 

This is just going to get better with each and every day isn’t it? Lexa thought to herself, feeling more content than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again let me know of any glaring mistakes I missed! Oh and thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Peep me on tumblr
> 
> afterr-laughterr


	3. Incidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your roommate does things that kind of annoy you...

It was now a few days after moving in and Lexa had not stopped smiling. Everything had been so perfect, Lexa deemed Clarke to be the best roommate she ever had, which was not tough to beat when Anya had been her only other one. Lexa loved her best friend with every fiber of her being but lord almighty was the girl messy. Not to mention the amount of randoms she brought home, one even wore her bathrobe once….needless to say Clarke was number one in her book. Everything seemed to be going totally fine, until it happened. 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT” screamed Clarke as she came running out of the bathroom in just a towel, her hair sopping wet.

“Clarke?” Lexa immediately shot up “are you okay, what happened?” She asked in a worried tone.

“There’s a huge spider on the wall next to the sink oh my GOD GET IT LEXA GET THE THING!” Clarke screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lexa just looked at Clarke as a rush of emotions overtook her, for one the petite blond was standing in front of her in just a damp towel. As soon as she heard the word spider instead of robber she calmed down and took the moment to just appreciate the sight in front of her. And then spider crossed her mind again and she immediately snapped out of it.

“Oh NO FUCKING WAY,” Lexa shouted “I DO NOT do spiders, never have, nope sorry Clarke, you found him you gotta kick him to the curb.”

Clarke just looked up at her with wide eyes “but, BUT you’re a lesbian!”

Lexa laughed at this, “sorry princess, but in this case my lesbianism isn’t going to be much help.” 

“FINE” Clarke shouted as she pushed through Lexa and into her room. The girl appeared a few seconds later in a bathrobe, which Lexa mentally gave thanks for, and walked into the kitchen to get a cup. Clarke looked upset Lexa noticed, but spiders were on the top of her ‘hell nope’ list so Clarke was going to have to go this one alone.

After multiple shrieks and expletives Clarke emerged from the bathroom holding paper over a cup and screaming at Lexa to “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!”

Once the spider was far, far from the apartment, Clarke came stomping back in and Lexa help up her hand for a high five, thinking that maybe Clarke was just playing around.

“Good teamwork roomie!” the taller girl joked around waiting for the blond the high five her. 

Instead Clarke walked right by her, mumbled “teamwork my ass” and went right to her room. Lexa didn’t understand why the girl was so upset at her, but she decided to leave it for a bit. This had been their first official ‘fight’ as roommates and she wasn’t exactly sure what to do. 

A couple hours later when the blond had not emerged Lexa started to panic. She texted Anya to see if she had really fucked up as bad as Clarke made it seem.

Wifey

Lexa: An help I think I fucked everything up :’)

Anya: Hoe this better be good I have a naked man with whipped cream on his nipples waiting for me in bed.

Lexa: Well first off TMI thank you for that visual, second you go girl and third I wouldn’t help her get a spider in out bathroom and she’s been avoiding me for a couple hours now. 

Anya: You know how I do. And you’re like deathly afraid of spiders, I’m sure you’re making a way bigger deal than it actually is. Maybe she’s been napping. 

Lexa: I can hear her in her room, I really like her Anya, as a friend of course, I just don’t want to mess this up :/

Anya: As a friend…right of course….listen up wifey, from what you’ve been telling me it’s all been going great, so this is just one of I’m sure many hiccups. Remember how often we got into it, and I still love you :P Just apologize and move on. 

Lexa: You’re right, it was bound to happen at some point, and it’s not even anything major, I’ll just tell her I’m sorry and everything will be back to normal!

Anya: That’s the spirit kiddo! Now it you’ll excuse me I’ve got some cream to lick off a man’s body ;) 

Lexa: Gross, have fun crazy. <3 

A few minutes later Lexa stood outside of Clarke’s door with a piece of paper. On it she had doodled a spider with a little speech bubble that said ‘I’m sorry’ and with a deep breath slid it under Clarke’s door. She heard Clarke get up off her bed and pick up the note, but nothing happened. Lexa sighed and walked into the kitchen, wondering what to make for dinner, Clarke had been cooking for the both of them since they moved in. 

A few minutes later the blond emerged with her own piece of paper, on it was an intricately drawn spider attached to their bathroom wall with a speech bubble that said ‘apology accepted….you big baby’ Lexa laughed and started to speak but Clarke cut her off.

“Sorry for overreacting, I just really hate spiders, but you must be genuinely afraid of them, which I should have just taken into account instead of acting like a, what’d you call me, oh yeah, princess.” Clarke said sticking her tongue out.

“No, I’m sorry for not trying to help more, and for not explaining how much they really do freak me out, I should have handled it better.” Lexa responded back. 

Clarke just stared into Lexa’s eyes as Lexa did the same. In that moment it felt as though time had stopped, and they were the only two people in the world. Realizing this Clarke turned her head, and Lexa turned a shade of red in between a tomato and a fire truck. 

“So how about I whip us up something to eat then!” Clarke quickly stated as she made her way towards the pantry. 

Lexa smiled as she watched the blond from the back, “I’ll grab us some beers then” she said. 

As Clarke took out some tortillas and started to chop vegetables, it was “TACO NIGHT” the blond had exclaimed just a few minutes before, Lexa walked over to her, Clarke’s drawing in hand. 

“You know you’re really talented Clarke, I mean I’m sure you know that duh, but this is really great for just a few minutes” Lexa said drowning her embarrassment in beer. 

“Haha well thank you Lexa, it’s mostly a hobby, I just really love art, both making it and appreciating it. I thought about going down that track at one point, but I also really loved biology, and well you can guess which won in the long run.” Clarke mumbled as she shoved peppers into her mouth.

“I’ve been reading up on LA and there’s a lot of great art museums, which I’m sure you probably already know about, uh yeah but if you wanted to go sometime I would totally be up for it, you know if you wanted company too.” Lexa went to grab another beer as she had downed her first. Get a grip Woods, she thought to herself on her way back.

Clarke’s eyes lit up as she excitedly nodded “I would love to go to an art museum with you Lexa, maybe on Sunday?” 

“That sounds like a date, uh plan that sounds like a great plan Clarke” Lexa said mentally punching herself in the face.

Clarke doesn’t seem to notice Lexa’s word choice as she was in her own world, chopping, grilling, humming -which Lexa thought was oh so cute- and putting the finishing touches on their tacos.  
“Be right back!” Lexa said getting up and going to use the bathroom. When she came back and saw their tacos on the table she immediately noticed the green leaves sprinkled all over them.

“What the fresh hell is that all over our tacos?” Lexa exclaimed walking over to inspect. 

“It’s…cilantro…” Clarke said hesitantly not entirely sure was was about to happen.

“Ugh that’s what I thought, I HATE cilantro, like with a passion, it’s the devil’s herb Clarke.” Lexa huffed in all seriousness. 

Clarke couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her as she went to cover her mouth “sorry we’re being serious, I can just take it off if you’d like?” 

Lexa just looked at Clarke who was trying her hardest not to laugh, and was failing miserably, and went to sit down. “Sorry again that was my bad, clearly we’re still getting to know each other, I can take it off, I’m used to picking cilantro out of my food.”

Clarke let her laughter go, sitting down next to Lexa who loved the sound of it and they ate their tacos, of course once all the cilantro was gone. 

-

A couple days after the “cilantro incident” as Clarke now referred to it, Lexa woke up Saturday morning and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Clarke must have already been up because yet again toothpaste was left in the sink. Now Lexa did not mind the occasional mess, she was always throwing clothes on the floor, but toothpaste in the sink, that was a new pet peeve she had discovered. It was actually kind of cute at first she thought back to their first day together, but now, now it was just getting kind of ridiculous. 

Lexa walked out of the bathroom to find Clarke sketching on the couch and decided it was now or never. “Good morning Clarke” Lexa said as cheerily as possible. 

“Good morning roomie, so what’re we up to today?” Clarke asked excitedly.

The ‘we’ that Clarke had just referred to, as in the both of them together, made Lexa’s heart flutter a bit. The past week they had outlined their day the night before, and most of it had to do with getting the rest of the apartment in order. It hadn’t occurred to Lexa that once that was all taken care of it was more or less free time to explore Los Angeles, and it was something that Clarke wanted to do by Lexa’s side. 

The omission from Clarke along with the sparkle in her eye almost had Lexa in enough of a trance to just let the toothpaste slide, but she knew this had to be done. 

“Well I have an idea actually, but I was wondering if we could talk about something first.” Lexa hesitantly approached Clarke on the sofa they had built together. 

Clarke just stared at Lexa with a confused look, hoping it wasn’t anything to serious. “Of course Lexa, what’s up?”

“So, uh I just noticed that you seem to um leave toothpaste in the sink…and then it dries and then it’s this whole ordeal…so I was just wondering if you didn’t mind um you know being more observant of that, if that’s you know cool with you…” Lexa finished looking at no one in particular. 

“HAHA Jesus Lexa you scared me for a sec, I thought you were going to tell me you wanted to move out, you’re as pale as a ghost” the blond teased. I’m totally sorry, I’m so spacey sometimes but I will absolutely look out for it in the future!” Clarke said with her signature smile.

Phew okay that was not so bad, Lexa thought to herself.

“But while we’re on the subject,” Clarke continued “I totally dig the black eyeliner you sport” causing Lexa to blush “but sometimes you miss the trashcan when you throw your make-up wipes away so it ends up being this black ball on the floor, gives me flashbacks to the spider incident” she said sticking her tongue out. 

“Shit I’m so sorry Clarke I honestly didn’t even realize, I will definitely make sure the wipes make it into the trash, guess I need to work on that jump shot” Lexa said as she put her hands up to her face. 

“Well! Now that we’ve got that awkwardness out of the way,” Clarke teased, “what did you want to do today?”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile as one appeared on the shorter girl. “So remember when I said I’d been checking out some climbing gyms, well I found one not too far from here and I thought we’d head over there for a couple hours! You still want to give it a try right?” 

Clarke jumped up and headed right for her room “you bet your sweet ass I do! Let me get dressed and we can be on our way!” 

As soon as the blond disappeared Lexa turned over her shoulder a bit and inspected her “sweet ass” in the mirror…stop it Lexa it’s just an expression, she thought to herself. 

As soon as Clarke exited her room, in very tight leggings and a crop top, neither of which went unnoticed by Lexa, they were on their way. 

-

“Huh wow these walls are much taller than I thought they would be” Clarke noted with a slight hint of nerves.

“Aw come on now Clarke, don’t bitch out on me now! I promise once you get going it’ll be like second nature, just don’t look down.” Lexa stated with a wink. “Plus, you have nothing to worry about, I’ve got you.” Lexa said pulling on the rope in front of her. 

With that Clarke felt a total sense of calm wash over her, then a feeling of determination took over, and she was ready. Looking back at Lexa for one more nod of encouragement Clarke started her climb up, up and up. Within a few seconds any lingering fear had totally vanished and she was focused on planning her next move from grip to grip. Before she knew it she was nearing the top of her first wall, Lexa down below her yelling like a crazy person.

“Hell yes Clarke see you’re a natural! You’re almost to the top just keep going a bit further! “WOOO YOU DID IT” Lexa was screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Clarke took a moment at the top to just take a moment of her accomplishment as she slowly pushed back as Lexa instructed and was now suspended in the air. 

“Oh my god this is so cool!” Clarke began “Ah I feel like I’m on top of the world, I feel like a king! No you know what, better yet I feel like a commander!” 

Lexa was down below laughing at how excited the blond was, and of course noting how damn cute it was. “Yeah okay princess, now slowly start to come on down, yeah just like that.” 

“That’s commander princess to you!” Clarke said in between fits of laughter before her feet touched the ground. 

She immediately ran over to Lexa and enveloped her in a huge hug, something Lexa was not expecting. 

“That was seriously amazing, did you see me up there!?” Clarke was buzzing “thank you for that Lexa, this is great” she said as she pulled away. 

Lexa just stared at the girl in her harness, who was bouncing off the walls already running for the next feat. “Anything for you Clarke,” Lexa mumbled to herself as she ran to catch up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as happy with this one, but hopefully it highlights the fact that it's not always perfect having a roommate, hence the rocky-ish bits. But overall hope y'all enjoy it :) (also I'm never sure of how long I should make a chapter so this one might be a bit short??) 
> 
> peep me on tumblr  
> afterr-laughterr


	4. #art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fine and dandy until that green-eyed monster comes out of hiding.

Sundays were Clarke’s favorite day of the week. Something about them just seemed so serene, like none of the shit leading up to it mattered anymore, and it was a breather before future shit hit, to put it politely. She woke up Sunday morning, a bit sore from climbing the day before, but energized for the day ahead, her date -uh day- with Lexa at LACMA, she chastised herself. 

It was around 11, meaning Lexa would most definitely be back from her run, and have showered leaving no chance for Clarke to run into her in just a sports bra again. It was amazing how fast the girls had become friends, Clarke felt extremely comfortable around Lexa already, despite some of the normal tiffs roommates often have. As such, she finally felt relaxed enough to indulge in her guilty pleasure, country music. She knew country was not everyone’s cup of tea, but her dad had been a huge fan so she grew up listening to the stuff. And every once and a while a girl just felt like some Luke Bryan. 

With that she turned her speaker to its highest volume and proceeded into the kitchen. Exactly 47 seconds into the song Lexa came in to see what “the fucking racket was?” 

“What’d you say?” Clarke shouted over the song, knowing full well what the brunette had said, but choosing to ignore her. She continued to spread almond butter on her toast as Lexa came closer. 

“Ugh Clarke, country…really? And here I thought you were cool” Lexa teased. 

“Oh come on it’s really not that bad! Here I’ll show you.” Clarke said as she put her knife down and replaced it with Lexa’s hand. 

Clarke pulled them to a larger space in the kitchen and started to twirl Lexa around. “This is still awful Clarke!” the taller girl said trying to contain her laughter. 

The blond immediately pulled Lexa flush into her, and put one arm around Lexa’s waist as she held their hands up and started to run around the kitchen. “Ooh is that a smile I’m seeing from the ice queen ” Clarke said right next to Lexa’s face. 

Meanwhile, Lexa had completely forgotten how to speak, like no coherent words were coming to her at all. Instead all she could do was stare directly into an ocean, at least that’s what she saw in Clarke’s eyes. The blond girl smelled of lavender and coffee, as Lexa started to count every freckle on her face, memorizing this moment. 

When the song ended Clarke let go Lexa and walked over to get a glass of water, wishing she could just dump it on herself. She hadn’t anticipated pulling Lexa in that close, but once she had she didn’t want to let go. It was as if an electrical current was running through them and letting go would sever the connection, and Clarke wanted to feel this buzz for as long as she could. Fuck, she is your roommate you have to chill, Clarke thought to herself as she downed the water.  
The room was silent, apart from Luke Bryan of course, for what seemed like centuries until Lexa finally cleared her throat “so did you still want to go to an art museum today?” 

“Art! Right yes I absolutely do! I found a museum called LACMA that looked super cool if you wanted to check it out?” Clarke managed to get out, sipping her second glass of water.

“Heck yeah I do princess, wouldn’t miss seeing you nerd out around all the art” Lexa teased, half kidding of course because she knew it was going to be stupid cute to see Clarke at an art museum. 

“Hey now, you wanna throw the word nerd around because I seem to recall my super nerdy roommate loosing it over Star Wars last night.” Clarke said laughing at the memory.

“Oh my god, I cannot believe you just went there, like come on they killed Han Solo, Han fucking Solo it’s not right Clarke, it’s just not right!” Lexa said adamantly throwing her hands up in the air. 

“See, my point exactly, big old nerd. Besides….Harry Potter is better!” Clarke yelled running down the hallway to the bathroom. 

“EXCUSE ME” Lexa screamed running after her. 

-

They arrived at the museum in the late afternoon, and Clarke was in full artist mode as soon as they went inside. 

“Okay so, there are a bunch of exhibits, we should obviously try and see them all, but I think we should also rank them you know, in case we don’t for some reason,” Clarke said in one breath. 

Lexa just nodded. 

“Perfect so Picasso and Rivera it is!” the blond exclaimed leading the way. 

As soon as they stepped into the exhibit Clarke’s eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face. She grabbed Lexa’s hand pulling them to the first painting and just stood there, eyes wide, eyebrows slightly furrowed with her hand on her chin. 

Lexa on the other hand was watching Clarke watch the art. She had taken a moment to look at the painting of course, it was a freaking Picasso for God’s sake, but she soon turned her attention back to the blond. Clarke was full on admiring the work before her, just as Lexa was admiring Clarke.  
After a couple more exhibits of some traditional style paintings, they entered a room that housed multiple different objects. From pieces of string hanging from the ceiling, to a giant red block leaning in the corner, Lexa was much less convinced by all of this.

“Okay, the Picasso’s I get, obviously, but Clarke please explain to me how this is art, I mean I could have done that” Lexa said pointing to a pile of rocks scattered on top of a plate. 

“Well first off, you didn’t” the blond began “and second art is all about perception you know, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder and all of that, it’s the way you look at something and the emotions it brings out of you.” 

“I do not feel anything for that red block over there Clarke” Lexa said flatly

“Well there you go, no feelings at all for you, but that red block over there makes me feel like a kid again, it’s fun Lexa, it’s art.” Clarke responded 

“Go stand over there kiddo and let me take a picture” Lexa said as she motioned Clarke towards the block.

Clarke ran over and stood next to it, grinning like an idiot and pointing at it as though it was the coolest thing she’d ever seen. Lexa took the snapshot and went to upload it onto her Instagram with the caption #art. 

“See,” Clarke said looking at what Lexa had just posted “now you’re starting to get it.” 

After seeing most of the exhibits they decided to stop at the outdoor café for a little pick me up. Sipping their coffees and looking around Lexa felt so incredibly content. The sun was shinning and there was a slight breeze, as Clarke kept going on and on about what they had seen today, which of course Lexa found endearing. 

“So then tell me, who’s your favorite artist?” Lexa asked taking a sip of her latte.

“Ugh that’s like asking a mother to choose her favorite child” Clarke responded sounding genuinely concerned “but I guess if I really had to pick it would be Claude Monet.” 

“Oh yeah I know him!” Lexa said giving herself a pat on the back “why’s he your favorite?”

Clarke looked at her for a moment and then she was off “I’ve loved him since I was young, he’s one of my mom’s favorites too. Like I was saying before, when I look at his artwork I just feel this rush of emotions, I mean have you seen his water lilies, all that color and the way his brush had to move, just so delicate. My ultimate dream is to visit the Musee de l’Orangerie in Paris someday, the walls are covered in his lilies.”  
Clarke seemed to be in a whole other world just completely swept up in her daydream, and Lexa was more than happy to just watch her. Clarke was so passionate about art it gave Lexa goose bumps, she knew this girl was special. 

“That sounds so incredible Clarke, I really hope you make it one day, you absolutely deserve to” Lexa said with a smile as she locked eyes with Clarke. 

They stayed there, just looking into each other’s souls for a few seconds before they both started to feel the butterflies act up and broke contact. 

“Also I didn’t know you could speak French” Lexa stated, mostly because it was probably the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

“Oh no haha, I took it in middle school, so I remember a few things but I am far from fluent, maybe one day I’ll go back and learn it though. I’d love to learn Italian as well.” 

“Oh man I love Italy” the brunette stated, “Florence is my favorite city in the whole world. I did a semester abroad there and leaving was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do.” 

“What! How did I not know that oh my god, they have amazing museums there!” Clarke said excitedly 

“That they do! We visited a bunch of them, lot’s of Botticelli” Lexa said making a two finger guns at Clarke,

“Ha you do like art I knew it!” 

“Yeah, yeah Griffin” Lexa responded throwing a sugar packet at Clarke. “I’d really love to go back someday though, hey maybe I’ll visit you when you’re in Paris.

“Or we could go together and just hit them both in one trip” Clarke half whispered not daring to make eye contact with Lexa. 

“Promise?” Lexa asked as she held her pinky out.

“Promise” Clarke answered as she curled her finger around Lexa’s. 

-

Later that night after stuffing themselves full of pizza, Hawaiian for Lexa and double meat for Clarke, both girls sat on the couch flipping through the TV. After deciding that there was literally nothing on worth watching Lexa had an idea. 

“So I know it’s Sunday, but we are in LA after all, and I was thinking, why don’t we go out tonight?” the brunette said slightly hesitantly.

“Go out where?” Clarke asked curiously 

“Well there’s this pretty famous gay bar not too far from here called The Abbey that I thought might be fun to check out…you know if you’re cool with it no pressure.”

“That’s my mom’s name!” Clarke exclaimed laughing a bit “that sounds like a ton of fun, fuck yeah let’s turn up on a Sunday night!”

Now Lexa was laughing too. 

“Sweet! We can get ready and leave in say a half hour?” Lexa asked

“Let’s make it 45, I tend to take a bit longer in the bathroom when going out” Clarke replied halfway to her room. 

50 minutes later Lexa was sitting in the living room, as she had been ready 15 minutes ago. She was wearing black skinny jeans with black boots along with a white fitted tank top and a black leather jacket, hey at least she got some color in there right. Her hair was down, aside from a few braids she had made in the back, and she was sporting a smoky eye with dark lipstick. Anya used to make fun of her saying she looked like Elvira, but Lexa would just throw the amount of numbers she managed to get in one night at Anya in response. 

Lexa was looking down at her phone when Clarke came out so she didn’t immediately notice the girl standing in front of her. 

“Ready to go roomie?” the blond asked, hoping she had said all of that in the correct order as she was sure oxygen had stopped circulating to her brain the moment she saw her roommate. 

Lexa stood up, looking at Clarke and her jaw literally fell. The typically shorter girl was in black heels, now making her Lexa’s height. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her in all the right places, really highlighting her ass…ets. It was short but classy, showing off her ‘legs for days’ legs. The dress also had a plunging neckline, curving around her…. “ah is it too much” Clarke asked noticing Lexa’s reaction. 

“What I, you, no it’s it’s perfect Clarke, you look beautiful.” Lexa managed to get out before actual drool escaped her mouth. 

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked again turning toward the mirror.

Her blond curls were extra bouncy, and she had put half of her hair into a top-knot that was absolutely adorable Lexa decided. Her makeup was very natural looking, but she turned back to Lexa, now with a bright red lip that immediately drew the brunette’s attention.  
“Absolutely” Lexa said eyes now directly on the girl’s lips. 

“You know what you’re right, we look hot!” Clarke shouted, “Alright, I’ll call the Uber.” 

Hold on did Clarke just call me hot, Lexa thought as she walked out the front door. 

-

They got to the bar around 11, and it was packed for a Sunday night. Which wasn’t a huge surprise for either girl because again it was Los Angeles, and also because the gays. They walked over to the bar, taking in the sight of barely clothed men and women hanging from the ceiling and dancing on platforms all around them. 

“What’re you drinking tonight?” Lexa asked, “First round is on me.”

“Aww well don’t you know how to treat a lady” Clarke teased. “Let’s do a shot of tequila and see where the night takes us,” she said with a wink. 

Once they got their shots they walked over to a table that was a bit less crowded. “Okay so salt, cheers, tequila, lime. Think you can handle that Woods” Clarke joked.

“Please princess, I could drink you under the table, let’s do this.” 

“WOO SHIT! Damn it’s been a hot minute since I’ve done that” The blond said cringing a bit. 

Meanwhile Lexa’s had gone down as smooth as silk “piece of cake princess, in fact let’s do another” Lexa shouted with a smirk on her face. 

Two shots each later and both girls were pleasantly buzzed. They walked around a bit more before stopping to hang out on the outdoor patio. The bar was full of girls, but Lexa only had eyes for Clarke, she could not take them off the girl. They began to chat about miscellaneous things, making each other laugh, as they felt the alcohol take more of an effect. 

A few minutes had gone by when a girl walked up and stood next to Clarke. 

“Sorry if I’m interrupting, but I had to come over and tell you how beautiful you are. I’m Niylah.” the girl said as she put her hand out towards Clarke.

“Well thank you” the blond responded blushing a bit as she shook the other girl’s hand “I’m Clarke and this is my friend Lexa.” 

“Ah so not girlfriend then, well would your friend mind we went and danced for a bit, if you’d like” Niylah asked Clarke. 

“Uh, no that’s uh fine I guess” Lexa muttered, slightly taken by surprise. “But obviously it’s up to Clarke.” She finished secretly hoping the girl wouldn’t go with her. 

“Sure let’s do it!” Clarke responded, faking her enthusiasm as not to be rude. She had secretly hoped Lexa would have wanted her to stay. “You’ll be okay right?” She asked Lexa sounding a bit concerned. 

“Yeah no I’m good, don’t worry about me” Lexa said in low tone 

“I’ll be back soon I promise! Plus this will give you a chance to turn that charm on” Clarke said nudging her friend as she took Niylah’s hand and walked to the dance floor. 

Lexa watched them walk away and felt her heart sink with each step Clarke took. Something like this had not even crossed her mind, she had really thought she was going to spend the night with just Clarke. 

She walked to the bar to get a beer when a couple guys came over to compliment her jacket and her “totally hot braids.” She stayed there chatting with the men but glancing over to Clarke with a longing stare. She was both hurt that Clarke left her and jealous of that girl Nilla Wafer or whatever who got to dance with her. 

“Ooh I know that look, alright spill it honey which one is she?” the guy who Lexa had come to know as Jasper asked her. 

“Yes lesbian drama I live for this let’s hear it girl” Jasper’s boyfriend Monty followed up. 

Lexa just pointed at Clarke as both boys scanned the dance floor until they found the blond. 

“Oh my god she is seriously hot wow, you go Lexa!” Monty said giving her a high five. 

“I haven’t even known her that long. Plus…we’re roommates” Lexa said taking a big sip of her beer. 

“Oooooh” they said at the same time. “I get it now, that little green monster is coming out to play isn’t she?” Jasper asked knowingly. 

“Shut up guys, it’s not like that we’re, we’re just friends.” 

“Just friends” Monty repeated with air quotes “honey you’re not fooling anyone, you’re in love with that girl.” 

“I, what I no, how could you even, I am, I am not in love with Clarke Griffin that’s insane, you’re both insane.” 

“Yep that’s the exact same reaction I had when people told me the same thing about this one,” Jasper said as he reached out for Monty “and now look at us,” giving the shorter guy a kiss. 

“Okay so maybe you’re right about the jealously but we’re roommates nothing could even happen…not that I’m saying I want it to!” Lexa recovered as the guys gave her a knowing look. 

“Sweety here is my advice, don’t stress out about this, just let things happen as they do and good things will come. But, I would keep that girl close if I were you, before someone snatches her up” Monty said nodding his head in the direction of Clarke and Niylah who had moved even closer. 

Lexa stood up from where she had taken a seat almost instinctually, “go get her tiger” her new friends encouraged her. 

Lexa, who was slightly more drunk than before sauntered over to Clarke and went right up to her. 

“Clarke let’s go it’s time to leave” Lexa slurred as she wedged herself in between the two girls. 

“Just a little longer okay Lexa” Clarke said slightly annoyed that the girl had interrupted. 

“No, now please I want to go home.” Lexa whined at Clarke who just frowned at her. 

“Sorry, we’re roommates too, so I guess I had to go, but this was fun!” Clarke said as Lexa started to drag her away from Niylah. 

“Yeah totally, well okay bye then I guess!” Niylah waved as Clarke walked away. So not worth whatever is going on between them she thought to herself as she went to scout again.

“Geez Lexa what’s the matter with you I thought we were having fun?” Clarke stated in a tone Lexa hadn’t heard before, it stung a little. 

“Yeah well maybe you were having fun with whatshername but you totally ditched me Clarke” Lexa said a bit harsher than she intended. 

“You were the one who said it was alright if I went remember! Plus I looked over and you were taking to those guys.” 

“Those guys, Jasper and Monty, have names Clarke, and they’re my new friends, friends who wouldn’t ditch me.” This was not going well Lexa thought to herself. 

Clarke just stared at Lexa, both hurt and upset. The rest of the car ride was silent. The girls made it up to their apartment and Lexa slammed the door. 

“You know I really thought tonight was going be a great night Clarke, just the two of us out together, like how it’s been, but the second a mildly attractive girl comes around you’re as far from me as possible.” 

“So what are you jealous or something Lexa, I don’t understand why you’re so upset, you told me to go, I didn’t even want to but I didn’t want to be rude!” Clarke was yelling a bit. 

“Just forget it, I’m going to bed” Lexa said as she made her way to her room hoping that Clarke hadn’t seen the tear that rolled down her cheek. Once the door was closed behind her the tears came in full force. Lexa didn’t know what to do except to get into bed and sleep this horrible night off. It didn’t take long as the alcohol helped and soon she was fast asleep.

Clarke on the other hand was completely awestruck by what had just happened. She was hurt by the things Lexa had said to her, but she was also angry with the girl. Rather than telling her what was wrong she just bottled her feelings up and walked away. Obviously Clarke didn’t want to dance with this girl, she had gone with the intension of dancing with Lexa, but it all happened so fast and Lexa didn’t seem that bothered, at first. Above all Clarke was simply confused at Lexa’s reaction. 

Lying in bed and feeling sleep take over Clarke let herself drift off. She would get answers from the brunette tomorrow even if it killed her. She had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was a bit angsty, not my intension when I first started all of this it just sort of happened? But I promise it will not be like this for long! Hope you enjoy it nonetheless :) And as always sorry if there are any super mistakes.
> 
> p.s. the star wars vs harry potter bit is literally my girlfriend and I, so I couldn't help but throw that in. (star wars ftw) 
> 
> peep me on tumblr
> 
> afterr-laughterr


	5. The Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fret not because the roomies are friends again...or something more...but maybe not...they are roommates after all.

Lexa woke up the next morning and winced as the sun was beaming onto her face. She quickly closed her curtains and groaned as her hangover really started to take ahold of her. 

“Fuck” she whispered as she went to cup her forehead. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked over at her bedside table to find a glass of water along with some Advil and a note that was folded up.

She thanked whatever God had left the water and the drugs as she finished the entire glass after taking the Advil. She felt her headache start to ease up as she unfolded the note and read what was inside.

‘So despite you acting like a complete and total asshole last night, I had a feeling you’d wake with a massive hangover. The future doctor in me felt it necessary to leave the meds, though your current roommate felt otherwise…C’

Lexa looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and closed her eyes, thinking back to last night. She had pulled a classic drunk Lexa, completely shutting down when anything got too serious. She thought about how she had just walked away from Clarke after yelling at her, leaving the girl with no explanation as to why she was acting that way. Lexa felt absolutely horrible, ashamed even of the way she had acted and she knew she had to make things right between them. 

The girl got up to take a quick shower and threw some sweats and a t-shirt on. She looked back at herself in the mirror for a quick pep talk, “Okay Lexa you can do this just be honest with Clarke…whatever that may be…you need to fix what you fucked up.”

The brunette walked out and into the living room to find Clarke on the couch reading the book Lexa had lent to her. Lexa took a deep breath and went to go sit next to Clarke, who didn’t even look up at the girl. 

“Thank you for the Advil Dr. Griffin,” Lexa began “it really did help. And uh well, I’m so sorry about last night Clarke, I was really awful to you.” She took another breath to steady herself but it didn’t work.

At this point Clarke hadn’t looked up from her book, but as soon as she heard the sniffling her eyes shot up to meet teary green ones. Her heart sank and all she wanted to do was reach out and wrap the girl up in her arms, but one she was still a bit pissed at Lexa, and two she didn’t know if they were at that stage yet.

She opted to just reach out and touch Lexa’s shoulder, “Lexa please don’t cry, I’m not mad at you, I’m just confused by the whole thing really, you walked away without any explanation.” 

Lexa wiped away a tear, and shook her head, she knew she owed Clarke an explanation, but even she wasn’t totally sure of what to tell the girl. She thought about the previous night and how upset she had gotten seeing another girl with Clarke…she also thought about what Jasper and Monty had said, but she couldn’t be in love with Clarke I mean they had practically just met! But then again the girl was all Lexa thought about and the only person she wanted to spend time with…plus those lips…

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s shoulder bringing her back from whatever deep thought she was having and patiently waited for the girl’s explanation. 

Lexa’s eyes met Clarkes and she felt her heart skip a beat, and those god damn butterflies, “I’m sorry about walking away last night, I have a hard time talking about things when they get serious, especially when I’m drunk, I just totally shut down. I guess I thought that last night was going to be just the two of us, and then that girl came over and well I, I guess I got kind of jealous of her.”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up, as that is not what she had been expecting, but at the same time it was exactly what she wanted to hear. “Why would you be jealous Lexa?” Clarke asked curiously. 

The brunette looked down at her feet now, not completely sure of what to say next, but she knew she had to say something. “Well, I l…ike you a lot Clarke, I know we haven’t known each other that long but I feel like we’ve become really fast friends, and it’s not usually this easy for me to make friends. What I didn’t tell you that first night was after everything that had happened with Costia I started to get really bad anxiety. I’ve always been an anxious person but it really got bad after all that went down, so bad I had to start taking medication for it. I closed myself off for a long time, even Anya had to really fight her way in, but it was so different with you, like I had known you my whole life.” 

Lexa looked up to lock eyes with Clarke again who hadn’t stopped looking at the girl. She continued “So when I saw you with that girl it just brought up old feelings again, and I admit I kinda freaked, but I never meant to hurt you Clarke, that’s the last thing I’d ever want to do.” 

Oh fuck it Clarke thought and pulled the girl into her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on top of Lexa’s. ¬¬¬Her hair smelled like coconuts and she felt warms in Clarke’s arms. Lexa’s breathing began to steady out as she held on for dear life around Clarke, as if nothing had ever happened. 

“Thank you for telling me that Lexa, I’m sorry if I made you feel that way, but if it’s any consolation you were the only one I wanted to spend last night with too.” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa felt so content and just got damn happy wrapped up in Clarke, that she closed her eyes and drifted off listening to Clarke’s heartbeat. The blond must have done the same because when Lexa woke up a few hours later they were lying down and she was practically on top of Clarke. The blond was lightly snoring in her ear as Lexa tried to figure out her next move…do I just stay here and wait for her to wake up, or should I get up first, like how did we even get here…before Lexa could finish her thought Clarke stirred and pulled Lexa in tighter. 

Clarke opened her eyes, feeling totally comfortable, but after taking a moment to look at her surroundings she totally froze and let go of Lexa. “Oh shit, haha we must have fallen asleep.” Clarke said awkwardly. 

Neither girl was sure what to do, neither of them particularly wanted to get up, but they both knew this was not something friends did. 

With that thought in mind Lexa begrudgingly got up and stretched out, using that as a cover. “Huh yeah I guess we did, sorry if I was crushing you there a bit.” 

“No, no” Clarke said “it was nice, uh, it was fine haha don’t worry no permanent damage” she teased hoping Lexa hadn’t noticed her initial comment; Lexa had and smiled. 

“Well now that we’ve slept half the day away, what should we do with the rest of it?” Lexa asked.

“You wanna take a walk around the hood?” Clarke suggested. 

“That sounds like a perfect idea, just gimmie five.” Lexa answered as she walked towards the bathroom. Once inside she splashed her face with cold water, though she could have done with it all over, her skin was still buzzing as she thought about her pervious position and just how right it had felt. It was like something out of a fairytale, there was something magical about the blond that Lexa was powerless to. Her soul was on fire. 

“Fuck” she whispered to herself in the mirror, “I’m in love with Clarke aren’t I?” 

-

The next few weeks went by more or less uneventfully, as both girls started to get ready for their upcoming ventures. The day had finally come, coincidentally the same for the both of them, as Clarke was off to start classes and Lexa had her first day on the job. 

“Okay you got your notebook, your water bottle, some snacks and extra pens?” Lexa asked Clarke sounding like a worried mother on her kid’s first day of school. 

“Yes mom I’ve got everything” Clarke teased, secretly thinking about how cute it was.

“You know I like to double check! Okay so you’re sure this looks alright, not too fancy but also not too casual?” Lexa asked in a worried tone.

“Trust me Lex, you look great! In fact you look exactly like a junior copywriter, see you’re perfect for the part!” Clarke reassured her.

“There is no one look for a junior copywriter Clarke haha, but thank you for that, I’m just a bit nervous.” 

“You’re gonna kill it, they’re all going to love you and you’ll be running the place in no time!” Clarke said as she went to fist bump Lexa.

“Nerd” Lexa let out as her knuckles met Clarkes.

“Oh you love me” Clarke smirked 

You have no idea Lexa thought to herself. 

Both girls left the house, and after one more hug they were on their separate ways for the first time since they had met. 

After sitting in traffic for what felt like forever, Lexa pulled into a parking spot and just sat there. Her heart was beating and her palms were sweaty but she knew she had to go inside. Thinking back to what Clarke had said to her she gathered her things and headed for the entrance. 

Once inside the girl began to ease up, noting how everyone smiled at her as she walked down to Indra’s office. Once right outside she knocked, “come in” the familiar voice said.

“Lexa! Please come sit down, it’s so good to see you again and meet you in person.” Indra said with a warm smile.

“It’s very nice to meet you in person” Lexa said as she stuck her hand out to shake Indra’s “I’m really excited to be here, thank you again for this opportunity.” 

“Well we’re very excited to have you! Let me take you on a tour of the office and introduce you to some people. How’re you liking LA?” Indra asked walking them around the small office. 

“Oh I absolutely love it here, really it’s a dream come true, it’s all been very surreal.” Lexa answered 

“Ah yes, Los Angeles can be like that sometimes, but I’m glad you’re liking it here!” Indra responded as they walked up to a tall, bald man covered in tattoos. “Lexa I’d like you to meet Lincoln, our senior copywriter, you’ll be working with him the most of everyone. Lincoln this is Lexa, our new junior copywriter.” 

“Pleasure to meet you Lexa, Indra has told me a lot about you, all very impressive don’t worry.” Lincoln smiled as he shook Lexa’s hand. 

“Really nice to meet you, like I told Indra I’m very excited about this opportunity, the office is super cool by the way.” 

“Why thank you” Indra said “we like to keep it one hundred around here. Well I’ll let you two get to know each other. Lexa if you ever need anything my office is always open. Welcome aboard The Ark!” She finished as she walked back to her office. 

“Indra likes to keep current on all the ‘hipster lingo’ as she would say, so I’m sure you’ll hear a lot more where that came from.” Lincoln said laughing. 

Lexa was giggling too, she had a really good feeling about this place, and Lincoln seemed to be very down to earth. 

“So let’s dive right in then shall we! I’ll get you up to speed on everything we’ve got going on and then we can do lunch if you’re free?” Lincoln asked.

“That sounds awesome!” Lexa responded as her last bit of nerves faded away “let’s get started!” 

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Clarke was settling into her first class of the day.  
She looked around at all of classmates, or in her eyes the competition. Clarke liked to be the best at anything she did, so she was eager to get started with complete and total focus. 

“Hey there, I’m Bellamy.” Clarke turned her head to see a boy with a floppy haircut and a wide grin with his arm extended. 

Clarke internally rolled her eyes, but didn’t want to be rude so she shook his hand, “Hey I’m Clarke, nice to meet you.” 

“So you ready for four years of torture, plus I hear the guy teaching this class is a real hard ass.” The boy said. 

“I’m actually really excited about this class, and all the torture will pay off in the end,” Clarke responded with a bit of sass. 

“Yeah I guess that’s true…well enjoy the class Clarke.” Bellamy turned back to his seat as the teacher, Professor Jaha, walked in. 

-

Lexa could smell whatever Clarke was cooking as soon as she walked in and she smiled. 

“Wow that smells amazing!” She said as she sat down on the kitchen stool, exhausted from her day “I’m just having cereal for dinner haha.” 

Clarke turned around and grinned when she saw the girl “Lexa you’re home! And no you’re not silly, I made enough for the both of us.”

Lexa’s smile just got bigger after hearing what the blond had said. “Clarke you shouldn’t have! I told you, you don’t need to cook for me anymore, I know you’re gonna be real busy soon.” 

“I know but I like to! Plus I’m not busy yet so just shut up and eat.” Clarke teased as she put a plate in front of Lexa. “And tell me all about your day!” she said excitedly as she sat down next to the brunette. 

“It was incredible Clarke really, everyone there was so nice! I met Indra in person, the woman who started the company and she was really welcoming. Then she introduced me to this guy Lincoln who is the senior copywriter, so I’ll be spending most of my time with him.” Lexa explained in between mouthfuls, she was starving and Clarke really was a good cook. 

“Whoa now, easy there buddy, so what’s this Lincoln guy like?” Clarke laughed as Lexa shoved more food into her mouth. 

“Oh he’s totally awesome, super nice guy and really funny, he’s been working there for a few years now, really talented. Plus he’s super into classic rock so we had the whole Rolling Stones vs Pink Floyd debate for like an hour.” 

“Ah yes naturally” Clarke smirked “so who was the winner?” 

“Well we had to put it on hold to do some actual work, but obviously it’s The Stones Clarke.” 

“Ooooobviously” Clarke exaggerated as she laughed. 

“Smart ass” Lexa teased, “Okay now I tell me all about your day doctor! You save any lives?” 

“Well I did point out a wet floor sign to this guy walking by so in a way I did.” Clarke said as a matter of factly. 

“Oh my God” Lexa responded rolling her eyes.

“My classes were great though! I mean it’s going to be a lot of work, but I’m actually looking forward to it all. Meet this guy named Bellamy who seemed like a totally fuckboy at first but ended up being alright. We’ve got a few classes together so I’m sure we’ll end up studying together.” 

“Making friends already! Now you won’t have to put up with my ass anymore” Lexa half teased. 

“Oh don’t you worry you’re not getting rid of me that easily. Plus you’re the one with Netflix, I’ve gotta keep you around.” The blond responded

Clarke then reached out to Lexa’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze and they locked eyes as Clarke silently told Lexa that she wasn’t going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope this one is alright? Feel free to point out any mistakes, may they be big or small! Also sorry if this one took a bit longer than usual, sometimes life just gets in the way yah know. Anywho, enjoy :) 
> 
> peep me on tumblr 
> 
> afterr-laughterr


	6. Swimming in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is REALLY excited for this concert.

By the time the weekend rolled around both girls were exhausted. They had barely seen one another as things were really picking up for the two of them. When Clarke wasn’t in class she was busy studying, better to be ahead of the game right, and Lexa was swept up in her new role, both playing catch up and working on new projects. 

Lexa thought she would be sleeping in Saturday morning, but of course her internal clock woke her early, and she decided to go on a run. After hitting her usual route, and pushing herself that extra mile, she ended at a park not too far from their apartment. She sat on a bench thinking about the week she had, how busy she had been, and while she loved every minute of it, she missed spending her days with the blond. As soon as she began to reminisce about their time together, the realization she had last week dawned on her and she felt her stomach drop. 

She knew this was not one of those times to keep her feelings bottled up, so she pulled her phone out and hit ‘Wifey’ After a few rings Anya answered, 

“You do realize that it is a Saturday morning correct” her best friend said sounding slightly annoyed. 

“Awww did I wake sleeping beauty, it’s almost 10:30 An!” The brunette smirked.

“Exactly, it’s still early! But I guess since you’ve violently pulled me from my slumber we can talk. How’s the new job superstar?”

Lexa smiled “I love it Anya, everyone is so nice and they’ve really taken it upon themselves to make me feel welcome. Indra is amazing and the guy I work most with, Lincoln, is hilarious we get along really well. Mostly been playing catch up but they’ve started to give me my own projects!”

Despite the rude awakening Lexa had give her Anya was proud of her bestie “I knew you’d kill it out there kid, how could they not love you!” 

“Thanks Anya, and how’re things with you, staying out of trouble I’m sure.”

“Oh you know same old, same old, and me…trouble why Lexa how could you even imply that!” Anya scoffed before laughing. “So how’re things with you and my camp bff, from the looks of Instagram I’d say you guys are two peas in a pod.” 

“Yeah so that’s actually why I’m calling…I uh, had this thought the other day and I think I’m going crazy because it sounds crazy like I don’t even know Anya….”

Before the brunette could continue to ramble on Anya cut her off “Lexa! Out with it already!” Though she already had a sneaking suspicion as to what her friend was going to say. 

“I think I love her?” Lexa said in a questioning tone.

“Are you asking me or telling me Lex” Anya teased.

“See that’s the thing I don’t know! I mean we’ve only known each other what a month and granted we have spent almost everyday together, but still does that make me insane?” This time Lexa was asking her friend. 

“Lexa, honey, that makes you human.” Anya said in all seriousness “Don’t doubt your feelings for Clarke just because you think it’s happened too soon, love works in mysterious ways.” 

“But we’re roommates Anya, plus I highly doubt she feels the same way about me…”

“Hey now, don’t sell yourself short kiddo, there’s plenty to love about you, personally I don’t see it” Anya said in a joking manner “but I guarantee you that Clarke does.” 

Lexa thought for a moment about what her friend was saying, maybe she had a point.

“So what should I do An?” 

“Go with your gut babydoll, and don’t overthink things, just let them fall into place, they have a funny way of working themselves out. It’s gonna be okay Lexa.” 

“Well I am sure of one thing” Lexa said “I love you An, thank you, that helped a lot.” 

“I love you too kid, you know I got your back, plus one of us has to be the sensible one right.” 

“Oh yeah and that’s totally you.” Lexa said through laughter “I’ll text you later Ans.” 

“You know it! Now time to go back to sleep, don’t ever call me this early on a Saturday again, see yah kiddo!” 

Anya could be a pain in the ass, but she was Lexa’s pain in the ass, and at the end of the day always genuinely cared for the girl. After mulling over what Anya had told her Lexa decided it was time to get back to her and Clarke’s apartment. She smiled as she thought about it as their apartment. 

Clarke was still asleep when she got home, no surprise there, so Lexa took a quick shower and went to the kitchen to rustle something up for her and the blond, if she ever woke up. Despite Clarke’s many attempts at helping Lexa in the kitchen department, the girl still struggled, though she did try her best. 

Before she knew what was happening pots and pans were falling to the ground, banging loudly as they hit the floor. Lexa winced as she tried to salvage what she could, but the damage was done.  
All of the sudden a half asleep blond came rushing into the kitchen “what, who, what happened?” 

Lexa just looked at the sight in front of her, Clarke’s hair was all matted to one side, and she was pretty sure there was some dried drool on the girl’s chin. Lexa giggled at the sight in front of her and found it totally endearing as Clarke was slowly putting the pieces together. 

Lexa’s eyes traveled further south and she took a sharp breath. Clarke he must have taken her pants off at some point in the night because she was standing in front of Lexa in just a t-shirt and a thong. Before Lexa knew what was happening Clarke walked over to the mess and started to pick up the kitchenware. 

Lexa came face to face with Clarke’s ass, the most incredible ass she had ever seen in her life she thought to herself, as she attempted to pull out whatever decency she had left in her. 

“Uuuuh Clarke” her voice was a bit shaky “while I appreciate the help…you seem to have lost your pants at some point last night.” The brunette was blushing harder than she probably ever had.

“Oh shit!” Clarke yelled as she started laughing “I didn’t even notice, no wonder there was a slight breeze. Well I hope you enjoyed the show.” Clarke said in a joking manner as she winked at Lexa. 

Lexa had definitely enjoyed the show.

-

By the time the afternoon rolled around both girls were sitting on the couch, Lexa thanked every God she knew that Clarke had put pants on, while they both got some work done. Clarke was taking meticulous notes, color coded of course, as Lexa found herself staring at the girl chewing at her pen. Realizing that she was being slightly creepy Lexa turned back to her laptop as she tried to concentrate on her project. 

All the windows were open as a summer breeze was drifting through the apartment and Paramore was playing quietly in the background, Clarke’s second choice after Lexa shot down Brad Paisley. 

Clarke looked at the girl on the other end of the couch who had her eyes closed and her fingers pinched at the bridge of her nose as she noted how adorable Lexa looked when she was deep in thought. The blond giggled as she watched Lexa begin to shake her head, but was brought out of it when she heard the familiar sounds of Clarke’s laugh. Lexa could listen to Clarke laugh for the rest of her life. 

“And what’s so funny over there doc?” Lexa asked as she nudged Clarke’s leg with her foot. 

Clarke looked at her wondering if she should tell the girl the real reason for her amusement but decided against it, they were roommates after all and you don’t just go around calling your roommate adorable. “You just make me laugh.” Clarke opted for instead.

“I know I’m a very funny individual, I should just quit and do stand up!” Lexa joked causing Clarke to laugh even harder. 

“You should probably stick to your day job,” the blond teased swatting Lexa’s foot away. “Ugh this sucks, I wanna do something! I’ve read the same sentence like eight times already.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you’d be available, what with all the studying you’ve clearly got going on” Lexa said sarcastically “but I actually have tickets to see one of my favorite bands tonight if you wanted to go?” 

“Ooh a concert, hell yes I wanna go! What band is it?” Clarke responded excitedly. 

“This band called Bad Suns, I’ve been a fan for a while and haven’t had a chance to see them yet, I think you’re gonna like them though!” Lexa said just as excited at the thought of going to a concert with Clarke. Lexa loved music, she was always listening to it and live shows were her favorite, so she was looking forward to sharing that moment with Clarke. “It’s settled then! You, me and Bad Suns tonight at 8!”

“Woo hoo rommie night out! Clarke screamed as she clapped her hands.

“But” Lexa said in a more serious tone “I do actually need to get started on this project, so I’ll make you a deal; you get some more studying done and I’ll get some of this out of the way and we can go to that Thai place you like for dinner.” 

“You really know the way to a girl’s heart Woods, you got yourself a deal!” The blond said as she stuck her arm out.

Lexa took Clarke’s hand into her own and felt a chill run down her spine, I really hope I can find my way into your heart she thought to herself before sighing at the release of their hands. She looked over at Clarke once more and to her surprise green eyes were met with blue and both girls smiled, just taking each other in. 

Lexa didn’t want to end whatever small moment they were having but she really needed to get some work done. Should have been a freakin stand up comedian she thought as she turned back to the blank word document. 

-  
After what felt like an inordinate amount of pad thai, the girls stood in a small line outside of The Troubadour. It was a relatively small venue, and as Lexa insisted they get there on the earlier side, as the doors opened Lexa rushed to the front. 

“I can’t believe we’re here Clarke! I’ve been waiting to see these guys live forever, you’re gonna love them I know it!” Lexa was practically bouncing off the walls.

Clarke had not stopped smiling since dinner as Lexa kept going on about how much she loved this band and how they had introduced her to some of her other favorites. She loved watching Lexa talk about something with so much passion, it made her heart flutter unlike anything had before. 

“I have a feeling I will too” Clarke said in all honesty “I can’t even remember the last time I went to a concert, I think it was Fall Out Boy my freshman year. I dragged Raven and Octavia with me and they were drunken messes then entire time, it was hilarious” Clarke chuckled as she thought about the memory. 

“I think I actually caught that show too! I used to have the biggest crush on Pete Wentz, well you know until Hayley Williams came into my life.” Lexa said with a wink. 

“I mean he did rock the guyliner” Clarke laughed as the lights began to dim. 

“THIS IS IT CLARKE OH MY GOD” Lexa just about screamed into Clarke’s ear, tugging on her arm as the band started to walk on stage. 

The room was immediately full of sound, although all Clarke could hear at the moment was Lexa’s screaming, before the music started to break through.

Lexa didn’t miss a beat, she knew every word and was singing along as though her life depended on it. Clarke couldn’t keep her eyes off the girl, she was mesmerized by the way her lips were moving and how her hips were swaying in time with the music. 

After a couple of songs Clarke did have to admit that the brunette was right, these guys were really good, yet she could only focus on them for so long as she kept wandering back to Lexa. Clarke had never seen her so into something, it was magnetic as Clarke unconsciously moved closer to her. 

“Thank you all so much for being here, this is one off our new album it’s called Swimming in the Moonlight” the lead singer said to the crowd as he began to play the first few chords. 

“I LOVE this one!” Lexa exclaimed as she turned over to Clarke but was soon off again singing along. 

Clarke continued to watch the girl intensely as a rush of emotion overtook her; it was a love song. The blond listened to the lyrics as she watched Lexa mouth every word, suddenly feeling like they were the only two in the room. Clarke’s heart swelled as the chorus came in and all at once realization came crashing down on her. 

“Here outside, it's just you and I  
I couldn't love you more if I tried  
It's crystal clear as we disappear  
Swimming in the moonlight” 

It kept crashing as the song continued, Lexa passionately hitting every word.

“Though we're moving quickly it feels I've waited all my life  
Until this moment I'd only dreamed of paradise  
For hours without a single word, we hold on tight  
If nothing's perfect, you and I are nothing tonight”

As if Lexa was reading her mind she looked back over at Clarke and continued to sing 

“Here outside, it's just you and I  
I couldn't love you more if I tried  
It's crystal clear as we disappear  
Swimming in the moonlight” 

Lexa’s green eyes were so sincere, as though she was using the song to communicate her own feelings, but Clarke quickly looked away, shaking her head and chalking it up to Lexa’s excitement over the band. 

Did I just come to the realization that I’m in love with my roommate Clarke thought to herself as the ending notes of the song filled her ears as well as her heart. 

“You have no clue how gorgeous you are  
Thank God, oh  
You're the moon, my blue lagoon, my favorite tune  
Everything, everything, everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was pleasing to all you lovely people! Again I apologize for any mistakes, my girlfriend who doubles as my editor lives in England so she usually doesn't see it until after it's all posted because I'm impatient :P (I live in LA if it wasn't already obvious)
> 
> Speaking of the girlfriend she is visiting tomorrow (woo!) for a couple weeks so updates may take a bit longer than usual. Just a heads up. Thank you to everyone taking a bit of time to read this dumb thing :) 
> 
> p.s. Bad Suns are really one of my favorite bands, as most of the other music mentioned in this story (minus the country bits) and they're totally worth checking out! My fave song is 'Salt'...
> 
> peep me on tumblr
> 
> afterr-laughterr


	7. Knock First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke really should invest in a lock for her bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter gets explicit at the end.

“Well hey stranger” the blond said from behind the small island in their kitchen.

“Hey stranger yourself” Lexa replied as she walked through the door across to Clarke.

“Can you believe it’s been a month since you started work and I started classes, I feel like I’ve barely seen you!” Clarke said with a hint of sadness.

“It feels like it’s gone by so quickly but not at the same time you know” Lexa responded, “I hate how different our schedules are, doesn’t give me enough time to annoy you.” She said giving Clarke a small tap on the head. 

“Oh me believe me you still manage to fill your quota” Clarke said in a teasing manner. 

“So what, no studying with Bellamy tonight?” Lexa asked the blond. 

“Nope! He’s got a date apparently, so you’re stuck with me for the night! I just started cooking if you wanted to be my sous-chef” 

“And by that you mean open the beers and hover over you asking for tastes” Lexa said poking out from the fridge as she grabbed the beer in question. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Clarke said contently as she clinked her glass with Lexa’s. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just taking each other in as though it had been years, which is almost what it felt like. Clarke’s classes were scattered throughout the day, and most of her free time was spent studying at the library. Lexa had been staying late at work recently, making sure everything she was working on was perfect before submitting it. She had become a bit of a perfectionist. 

Since their schedules were so different, and weekends were primarily used to catch up on sleeping and miscellaneous things, the girls hadn’t spent as much time together, and they missed it. 

Clarke missed throwing popcorn at the brunette when she took too long deciding what to watch on Netflix. She missed exploring LA with the girl, experiencing firsts together. Lexa felt the longing too, wishing there was more time to listen to Clarke laugh or watch her dance to whatever music they had on in the background. 

Time together now was far and few between, so any moments they had just the two of them they cherished. After a sufficient amount of catch up with their eyes they began to chat about their days, never missing a beat. Clarke was so proud of Lexa and everything she had accomplished in such a short time as she listened to the girl discuss her latest project. 

“Wow Lexa that sounds amazing, I can’t believe they’re trusting you with such a big account.” Clarke said sarcastically. 

“Rude” was all Lexa got out through the fistfuls of mac and cheese she was shoving into her mouth. 

“I’m only kidding, it really is impressive, you’re very impressive Lexa.” Clarke said in a more serious tone as she locked eyes with the brunette.

Lexa began to blush as she put her hands up in front of her face. Fucking adorable Clarke thought to herself. 

“Yeah I guess, I’m pretty excited about it” Lexa mumbled through her hands. “Anywho I’m not the one who’s going to be saving lives, now that’s impressive.” 

“Oh you know it’s really no biggie.” Clarke said with a look of superiority. 

“So modest” the brunette chuckled while at the same time thinking about that face was incredibly hot. 

“Again kidding! It’s actually pretty annoying, I feel like all I do is go from class to the library and yet there’s always something to stress about.” Clarke’s expression had changed. 

“Well I think you’re doing an amazing job, really Clarke your dedication is incredible, and it’ll all pay off when you’re saving all those lives Dr. Griffin.” Lexa said with a delicate smile. 

Now it was Clarke’s turn to blush “thanks Lexa, that means a lot.” 

Again it was silent as they gazed at one another from across the table, eyes flickering back and forth from lips to collarbones to foreheads that just begged to be kissed. As though they had both had the same thought the wandering eyes dropped. She’s your roommate Clarke...She’s your roommate Lexa...both girls were thinking the same thing. 

Lexa was the first to break the comfortable silence “so you have more studying tonight or you feel like watching a movie?” 

“I think I can put it on hold for one night, let’s do it! But only if we can watch Moana!” The blond said excitedly. 

“Clarke again?” Lexa was chuckling 

“You know I like singing along! Pleeeeeeease” the girl said with puppy dog eyes. Lexa took one look at the girl, as those butterflies kicked in at the deep blue staring back at her.

“Yeah, yeah alright” she responded. She would have given Clarke anything she wanted in that moment. 

-

The rest of the week felt like it had been dragging on for ages. The stress was catching up to Clarke and she was feeling it. The slightest thing set her off, her frustrations reaching a new level, but at least it was Friday. She only had two classes that day and her morning one had been canceled which meant sleeping in. 

She groaned as her alarm went off, just about throwing it across the room but decided against it as she had only just replaced the screen post dropping it last week. 

As she made her way into the kitchen, still half asleep, she poured some coffee and grabbed a bowl for cereal. After checking her Instagram feed, and liking every picture of a cat she came across, the girl went to wash her bowl out. 

Clarke stood in front of the sink and swore, as it was full of dishes that Lexa had used earlier that morning. 

“Jesus Lexa could you not have washed even one dish” the girl said aloud in an annoyed tone, not necessarily at Lexa as she knew they were both busy, but more so at the stress she was feeling. 

“I was just about to do that actually” a small voice came from behind her.

“FUCKING HELL LEXA” Clarke screamed as she jumped and turned around to face the brunette. “God you scared he half to death! What’re you even doing here?” 

Lexa still felt the sting of Clarke’s remark and spoke in a reserved manner not making eye contact. “I’ve got a client lunch on the other side of town so we’re just meeting there. I’m really sorry about the dishes I was going to do them right after my shower.”

Clarke stared at the girl in front of her looking as though the blond had just kicked her puppy and sighed “No Lexa I’m sorry, I honestly didn’t mean it. I’m just stressed and this was in my current line of fire” Clarke finished in a joking manner. “You should have seen what I did to my phone last week, it was brutal I tell yah.” 

Lexa cracked a smile and her eyes met Clarke’s silently accepting her apology. 

“Well I should probably get ready for class, don’t worry about the dishes, they’ll get done eventually” The blond said with a wink as she went to change. 

“Let’s stop there for today, have a good weekend everyone!” Professor Jaha said as he hightailed it out of the classroom. 

“Jeez he must have a hot date or something.” Bellamy laughed at their professor’s abrupt exit. 

“Speaking of date, how was yours the other day? What’s her name again?” Clarke asked. 

“Her name’s Harper, she’s in my anatomy class, and it was great actually we’re going out again this weekend.” Bellamy answered with a smile on his face.

“Good for you Bell, we should all hang sometime!” 

“Most definitely! And what about you Clarke, drop any panties lately” Bellamy asked with a smug grin. 

“You’re such a fuckboy” Clarke said laughing “Harper must really be something if she was able to see past that” she said teasing. 

“So I’ll take that as a no them, come on Griffin! Start chattin up the ladies, or fellas, whoever, you gotta put yourself out there!” 

“All in due time young Padawan.” Jesus Lexa was really rubbing off on her the girl thought. “I’m just focused on school right now you know making sure we pass this damn class.” 

“Mhmmm sure thing. So I know we usually hit up the library but I’ve gotta get home and get ready for my date” Bellamy said looking away.

“Whipped” Clarke fake couched earing a smile from the boy. 

Bellamy just looked at her “Shut up, see you around Griffin, and think about what I said!” walking off. 

Clarke was absolutely thinking about what he said, but the only thing that came to her mind was images of Lexa. Deciding to live a little and skip the library she found a quiet spot in the shade and pulled her laptop out. 

She opened her Facetime app and hit Octavia’s number, knowing that Raven would be with her. 

“Clarke!” Octavia shouted loudly as she came into focus. 

“Hey O! Where’s the other one?” 

“What’s up bitch!” Raven said walking into the frame. 

“Awww my two favorite girls, I’m glad to see you guys haven’t killed each other yet.” The blond laughed.  
“Raven keeps using my razor to shave her lady parts and she doesn’t rinse it out all the way! Plus the other night she not only brought this guy home, she brought his girlfriend along with them!” Octavia rolled her eyes as Raven grinned.

“Clarke, babe, it was wild, this girl was so flexible let me tell you…”

“No, no!” Both girls shouted “Thank you but no thank you Raven” Clarke shook her head at the thought. 

“You having better luck with your roommate then?” Octavia asked Clarke.

“Lexa is amazing.” Clarke immediately replied momentarily heading off into her own world, a world where she was with Lexa and they were….

“Yo earth to Clarke” Raven called out as she began to smirk “so things must be going really well with you two then hmmmm” raising her eyebrows and elbowing Octavia. 

“Oh my god Raven, nothing is going on between us, we’re just roommates!” As soon as she said it Clarke’s eyes dropped and her heart sank a bit.

“Holy shit Clarke loves her!” Raven started shouting 

“Rave shut up” Octavia chided noticing the sadness in her friend’s eyes. “Anything you want to talk about Clarke?” 

As obnoxious as Raven could be, her and Octavia were Clarke’s best friends, they were inseparable, so rather than try and deflect she decided to just come out with it.

“I…I think Raven might be right.” The blond said looking up at her friend’s wide eyes and dropped jaws. 

“Aw Clarke that’s great! Have you told her, does she feel the same?” Octavia asked innocently. 

“O you forgot the most important question, have y’all banged yet?” Raven asked hopefully. 

This made Clarke laugh and roll her eyes “No Raven we have not banged, and no she doesn’t know, I mean we’re roommates how can I even tell her? Plus she probably hates me, I snapped at her this morning because I was stressed about something totally different.” 

“Sounds like you’re frustrated Clarke, sexually frustrated, you know I bet Lexa would be more than happy to help you out with that….OW!” Raven yelled grabbing her arm where Octavia had punched her. 

“Clarke first off there is no way she hates you, you guys get along like two peas in a pod! And second don’t let the roommate thing become your biggest reason for not telling her, if it’s meant to be, it will happen.” Octavia smiled. 

“Ever the romantic” Raven scoffed before getting serious, which she did rarely “but she does have a point Clarke, if you really care about this girl you should tell her before it’s too late.” 

“I love you guys, and I miss you! When are you gonna come and visit?” Clarke asked sincerely 

“Maybe we’ll come up in a few weeks actually, we’ve got a few days off from the ass kicking that is grad school.” Octavia answered. 

“Sounds perfect” Clarke smiled as wide as she could “Raven try to be more considerate of Octavia’s razor.” 

“Who asked you blondie” Raven teased “hopefully see you soon C” 

After Octavia blew a kiss Clarke closed her laptop and thought about what her friends had said. It was all sound advice, but she found herself going back to the comment Raven had made about her being frustrated, of the sexual variety. Clarke tried to think about the last time she slept with someone and for the life of her no one was coming to mind. After she dumped her loser ex Finn she went on a bit of a wild streak, but she also had to focus on graduating at the time so her priorities shifted. 

She then thought about how Raven had mentioned Lexa helping her out with her sexual frustration and she felt a rush hit the bottom of her stomach. “I think it’s time to go home.” she said quietly with a mischievous grin on he face. 

-

The apartment was empty when Clarke got home as Lexa was at work and the blond wasted no time in getting to her bedroom. Her drive home had been an uncomfortable one as thoughts of Lexa flooded her mind. She thought back to the time she had seen Lexa right after a run, in those tight shorts and sports bra with small beads of sweat running down her abs. She then thought about what would happen if she went over and licked some of the sweat off her perfectly toned stomach, all the while pulling her shorts down and bending her over the counter and ‘BEEP’ a car horn blared at her as the light had been green for a few seconds now.

It was a miracle to say the least that Clarke got home safely as she stripped her clothes. The girl was warm and breathing a bit heavy so the clothes were really too restrictive. Lying down on her bed the girl was completely naked as she began back up with her daydream from the car. 

She thought about bringing Lexa in for a passionate kiss, finally tasting those lips and dancing her tongue around the brunette’s. Clarke’s hands began to wander as she pinched an already hard nipple and gasped. Her other hand was slowly snaking it’s way down her body as she pictured it being Lexa’s instead. 

Clarke was breathing very heavily now as her hand stopped right above her cunt. Continuing to think about Lexa’s hands on her body she dipped down as she let out a small hiss. “Fuck” the blond moaned as she felt how wet she was. She slowly started to circle her clit as she thought about Lexa looking at her with those piercing green eyes, kissing her neck as she rubbed her finger around Clarke. 

Clarke couldn’t help but pick up her pace as small waves of pleasure began to hit her, but she knew she needed more. She released her other hand from her nipple, giving it one more squeeze, before she positioned it in front of her entrance. 

She pushed two fingers inside of her as a loud moan drifted through the apartment. As she began to pump her fingers in and out, all while still rubbing her clit she knew she wasn’t going to last long, especially picturing Lexa doing it all to her. 

The blond was so out of it that she didn’t hear the front door open. Lexa’s lunch had finished and since it was pretty far from the office Indra had told Lexa to work from home the rest of the day. 

Lexa walked in and noticed Clarke’s stuff on the ground, which was odd because she knew the girl usually spent a few hours at the library on Friday afternoons. As she walked down the hall she heard a faint noise coming from Clarke’s room. “Clarke?” the girl said quietly.

Meanwhile Clarke’s moans were growing louder as she felt herself growing closer to the edge. “Ugh fuck” she let out as she felt the waves starting to crash down on her “Lexa” she moaned loudly when her orgasm hit in full force just as her door swung open. 

“OH SHIT” Lexa screamed at the sight she had just walked in on and panicked unsure of what to do. She opted to close the door as quickly as she could “I, um I Jesus I’m so sorry Clarke I thought I heard you say my name and I’m just gonna go now yeah, I’m gonna…” Lexa managed to get out as she stumbled into her room. 

Clarke had not heard anything as she laid there half completely mortified and half in extreme content. “Well, that just happened…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened! Thank you all so much for the reads, it is greatly appreciated :D As always and forever I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> The girlfriend is still here, although she got badly sunburnt, oh that fair British skin, so another chapter won't be immediate but it might not be that far off as we are currently immobile :P 
> 
> peep me on tumblr
> 
> afterr-laughterr


	8. The Elephant in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really the conversation you want to be having with the girl you're secretly in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry this took so long! It's a short one but I figured something was better than nothing!

Lexa stood in the middle of her room just staring at the wall in front of her for a good five minutes before she started to gain some motor functions back. It was almost as though the girl has short-circuited, she didn’t even know where to begin in processing what she had just witnessed. Although the encounter had been brief, Lexa saw and heard everything, I need to sit down she thought to herself as she managed to make it to her bed before her legs gave out. 

The brunette closed her eyes and although she knew it was wrong she replayed the events that had taken place only minutes ago. There was Clarke, her roommate and the girl she was in love with, lying naked on her bed and touching herself…and “moaning my name?” Lexa asked quietly. I must have heard that wrong, she continued in her head, yeah that must be it, I mean what other explanation could there be…Lexa shook her head and unconsciously squeezed her legs together as she felt a rush of heat travel down her body.

No matter how hard she tried Lexa could not get the images of Clarke out of her head, and she needed to do something about it. She decided against the obvious after the events that had just transpired and opted for a cold shower instead. As she felt the cold water calm her body down she did her best to chill out her mind, which was still running at a million miles per second. 

Her mind began to wander again as she thought back to Clarke laying there and… “stop it” she said putting her hands up to her head. The next thought that occurred to her was one that she had yet to have, and was now all she could think about. They were finally getting into such a good rhythm and now well now things were just going to be “awkward” Lexa groaned as she turned the shower off. 

Meanwhile, Clarke had not moved from her compromising position. The afterglow had warn off and the complete and total embarrassment began to creep in. She attempted to go over everything that had just happen but the more she thought about it the less she wanted to remember. One moment she was fantasizing about the girl and the next she was looking straight into her eyes as waves of pleasure overtook her. 

At that realization Clarke managed to sit up “shit, fuck, shit” she began to swear as she looked around for her discarded clothes. Now no longer naked she thought about what her next move was going to be, and it was not going to be an easy one. As mortifying as it had all been she knew she had to get advice on what to do next, and also yell at Raven for putting the idea into her head in the first place. 

SQUAD

Clarke: RAVEN I’M GOING TO KILL YOU >: (

Ray: Hold up sweet cheeks we just spoke to you how much damage could I have really done in that amount of time. 

O: Oh goodie! Won’t have to deal with her anymore! Also as soon as we hung up earlier I double-checked our schedules and we’re coming to visit!!!

Ray: Uh hell no not if she’s apparently gonna whack me. 

Clarke: Well speaking of whacking, remember that time you suggested that I may be frustrated, you know of the sexual variety…well I figured you might be right and stupidly taking your advice I decided to take matters into my own hands (literally) AND GUESS WHO WALKED IN RIGHT AT THE VERY END OF IT ALL? I’LL GIVE YOU ONE GUESS.

O: Oh Clarke honey no,

Ray: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD CLAKE I’M HOWLING. Jesus C I thought you’d be smart enough to at least lock the door!!!!

Clarke: GEE YOU’D THINK. But apparently I’m not, so yes get your haha’s out that happened, but now I have no idea what to do, I mean she freakin walked in in the first place because she heard her name ffs.

Ray: Oh this just keeps getting better and better I swear. 

O: You have to admit it is a tad funny Clarke, but I will be the good friend here and see if I can help. I think you should probably address it otherwise it’ll just become the elephant in the room you know, just pass it off as something everyone does, say sorry that she happened to see it and move on. 

Clarke: You really think that’ll work I mean it’s going to be so awkward ugh and she looked so freaked.

O: You and Lexa obviously have some special kind of relationship, don’t let something like this ruin that, I promise it’ll all be fine one everything is aired out. 

Ray: Plus I mean it really can’t get much worse so you’re already up Clarke!

Clarke: Gee thanks Raven for your perspective. I think you’re right O, I just need to get it out in the open and hope for the best. 

Ray: Atta girl!

Clarke: Thanks guys, and I can’t wait to see you both (yes even you Raven) send me the dates and I’ll double-check them with Lexa too. I’ll text you guys later let you know how the convo goes…

O: We’ll be praying for you! 

Clarke put her phone down and planned her next move. She knew her friends were right and she just needed to clear the air with her roommate, but easier said than done. With one last attempt at calming her nerves, which were absolutely still there, Clarke made her way out in search of Lexa. To her surprise she found the girl sitting on the couch working on her laptop. 

The brunette looked up from her computer and her eyes went wide at the blond staring back at her. Immediately realizing how she was staring Lexa tried to play it off with a smile and a small laugh, but she could see the embarrassment in Clarke’s eyes too. 

“Hey” Clarke said looking up at the ceiling. 

“Hey” Lexa responded thinking about how the awkwardness in the air was so heavy you could cut it with a knife. After a few more moments of silence Lexa decided to make the first move “would you like to sit down?” 

Clarke nodded and walked over to the couch where she sat as far away from Lexa as possible, who was probably as red as she was. 

Once again the room was silent until Lexa couldn’t bear it anymore. Of course the moment she chose was the exact one Clarke did and they just ended up taking over each other. 

With a small chuckle Lexa went on “sorry you go first”

“No, no you go ahead” Clarke responded with nerves and embarrassment in full force

“Clarke” Lexa said with an eyebrow raise and a smirk.

“Right okay, I uh well first off I wanted to apologize for you know what happened earlier.” 

“Clarke you don’t have to apologize, if anyone should be saying sorry it’s me. It was a total invasion of privacy, I should have knocked first.” 

Clarke finally looked up from her hands and into Lexa’s eyes, which appeared to be a darker green than usual. “I’m just sorry for what you walked into, I uh I probably should have locked my door.” She said with a small chuckle. 

Well I am not sorry for that at all Lexa thought as certain memories came flooding back. She shook her head and mentally scolded herself before continuing, “Clarke really it’s not that big of a deal, everyone does it, you know flickin the bean, the taco handshake, diddlin’ the fiddle, spankin’ the monkey…uh my point is we all do it and you shouldn’t be embarrassed by it.” 

Clarke tried to stifle her laughter for as long as she could but lost it at the taco and was full on laughing out loud. Lexa was laughing too but mostly out of embarrassment due to the word vomit that had just come out of her mouth. “Sorry I uh tend to babble when I’m nervous”

“How did you even, where did you come up with, Lexa oh my god.” Clarke was attempting to ask in between laughter. 

Lexa was covering her face now and shaking her head, but she was happy to hear the blonde’s laughter. “Living with Anya for four years will do that to a person, I swear she could make a truck driver blush.” 

“Oh man that was excellent” Clarke said wiping away tears from laughing so hard “so we’re okay then, I didn’t scar you for life.” 

Lexa moved her hands away from her face and knew the conversation was on it’s way to being over, but a part of her still wanted to know if it was actually her name that Clarke had been moaning. Looking at the girl in front of her, with her mascara running and a giant smile, she decided against pressing the matter further. 

“We’re great Clarke” Lexa said returning the smile “and if you’re not busy tomorrow I know this hardware store that sells excellent locks.” She finished with a huge smirk. 

“Bitch” Clarke teased as she kicked Lexa “I’ll go make us some popcorn.”

Lexa watched Clarke from behind as she made her way into the kitchen and that rush of heat from before found its way down her body again. Maybe I’ll get an early night she thought to herself, making a mental note to lock her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for this taking so long, the girlfriend was visiting (and sadly left) and then life happened so writing was on hold. But I finally had time again and instead of pushing it back further to add more content I decided to post this despite the short length, just a little something you know. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and being such cool cats, it's really super awesome. 
> 
> Hopefully the mistakes are minimal, and as always
> 
> peep me on tumblr
> 
> afterr-laughterr


	9. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't drunkenly follow your crush into the bathroom...or maybe do....

The next few weeks went by without any other major embarrassments, only the minor ones the girls were already used to. Clarke was known for singing in the shower, and not just singing but full on belting at the top of her lungs. Lexa thought it was just about the cutest thing. Her usual repertoire consisted of musicals, which Lexa had a soft spot for as well, so every night the apartment turned into Broadway, as both girls would get into it. 

After their untimely ‘meeting’ in Clarke’s bedroom Lexa attempted at baking cookies as another I’m sorry, but as her track record in the kitchen would have it things did not go exactly as planned. After mixing up the sugar and the salt, adding way more of the latter, and having the smoke detector go off Lexa pretty much swore off the kitchen, literally and figuratively. Clarke found it absolutely adorable and thanked her for the gesture but noted that it would probably be much safer for the both of them if Lexa remained the sous chef. 

As the month was coming to an end, things were only just beginning for the girls. 

“Hey Lex! So just in case you forgot Raven and Octavia are coming to visit for the weekend!” Clarke said as she settled on the couch looking for something for them to watch. 

“OH SHIT! I told uh sort of maybe definitely told Anya she could come visit this weekend too.” Lexa replied a bit panicked. 

“Ah well the more the merrier! Plus it’ll be fun to catch up with her I haven’t seen her in years! We’ll just pull out your blow up mattress and they’ll have to make do. Now time to make the real decision; Resident Evil or Underworld.” 

Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s attempt to maintain a serious face “Hmm well two incredibly hot badass ladies…”

“Both” they said at the same time nodding their heads in agreement and laughing at their obvious decision. 

-

Friday morning quickly rolled around, both girls had taken the day off, when all of the sudden they heard “LOS ANGELES WE IN THIS BITCH!” 

“Oh for the love of…and that would be Raven” Clarke laughed as she got up to open the door for her friends. 

“Clarke!” Octavia yelled as soon as she spotted her blond friend.

“C’mere you idiots” Clarke said as she ran outside to give her best friends a hug. 

Lexa watched from the doorway as all three girls were bouncing up and down, excitedly talking over one another. Clarke seemed to be glowing, her signature smile was making an appearance and Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off the girl. Her heart felt all kinds of warm and fuzzy as the girls made their way towards the apartment. 

“Guys this is Lexa, Lexa this is Octavia and Raven” Clarke said with a glimmer on her eyes. “All my favorite people in the same place!” 

More warm and fuzzies hit Lexa as she introduced herself “It’s so great to finally meet you guys, I’ve heard a lot about you both” she said with a smile on her face. 

“Well hot damn Ms. Woods, the pleasure is all mine” Raven said with a smirk as she reached out to give Lexa a hug “Wow do you work out?” she asked holding onto the brunette. 

“Pay no attention to the horndog, we have yet to get her neutered. It’s really nice to meet you too Lexa” Octavia giggled as she also went in for a hug, “We’ve heard so much about you as well” she said winking at Clarke. 

Octavia walked into the apartment with Lexa, to Clarke’s dismay probably giving her the third degree as Clarke and Raven went to get their stuff. 

“She is seriously hot Clarke, like next level hot, how have you not made your move yet?” Raven questioned.

“Trust me I know, but it’s more than just the physical attraction, and I guess I’m a bit nervous, I mean who even knows if she feels the same way.” Clarke rambled on. 

“Oh boy you’ve got it bad kid. Well O and I will be what we can to get the skinny…and I will do my very best to behave myself, but no promises.” Raven said with a smirk as they went inside. 

Clarke and Lexa made brunch as they chatted with Raven and Octavia who were already on their second mimosas. 

“So Lexa, you getting down and dirty with anyone?” Raven asked mischievously.

“Raven” Both Clarke and Octavia snapped as Lexa just laughed and shook her head. 

“Currently not getting down and dirty as you so eloquently put it” Lexa chuckled at the girls choice of vocabulary. “A guy at work asked me out the other day but for obvious reasons I had to let the poor bastard down.” 

Clarke felt a pang of jealousy hit her, who does this dick think he is asking my girl out Clarke thought to herself, okay so she’s not technically my girl but still…Octavia noticed the blond getting obviously flustered and tried to change the subject. 

“So we’re definitely hitting the beach today right, I gots to get my tan on.” 

Clarke sent a silent thank you to Octavia “We are indeed, just waiting for Anya to get here and then we can all go.” 

“Speak of the devil.” Lexa said looking up from her phone and heading toward to door. 

“Lex come help me with my shit!” Anya yelled from outside.

“Duty calls, I’ll be right back!” Lexa said walking out the door. 

A minute later Lexa came back in with two large suitcases and an amused Anya following behind. “Jesus An what’d you pack, you’re only gonna be here for a few days!” 

“Well you never know if you’re gonna need an outfit change, so I just packed all the essentials!”

Lexa just rolled her eyes and giggled “Raven, Octavia, this is my high maintenance bestie Anya, Anya these are Clarke’s friends and of course you know Clarke” 

“Damn Griffin lookin good it’s been forever!” Anya said going over to give Clarke a big hug. 

“I know how crazy is this! You look amazing too, and I seriously owe you for getting this one to move in with my crazy ass.” Clarke smiled as she pointed towards Lexa. 

“Oh believe me I think Lexa’s gotten something out of it too” the girl responded with a smirk. 

“Anyway” Lexa quickly jumped in “beach time isn’t it” she said with a slight panic. 

“Oh it is most definitely time to see these babes in bikinis” Raven shouted nodding her head towards Lexa and Anya. 

“Again just pretend like she isn’t here.” Clarke laughed as she shook her head. 

-

After spending their entire Friday at the beach they all decided on a quiet night in cooking and swapping stories. Saturday was deemed the tourist day, as the three out of towners just had to see everything from Hollywood to Venice to Beverly Hills. Much to Octavia’s dismay there had not been a single celebrity sighting, but Lexa promised her they wouldn’t leave without at least one. As Friday night had been a mellow one they decided to throw a small party as Raven couldn’t believe they had yet to have one in the apartment. 

“This is going to be great! We’ve got booze, good music and hot ladies, what more could you want” the rowdy brunette exclaimed before taking a shot of tequila.

“Jeez Ray pace yourself the other guests aren’t even here yet.” Clarke said grabbing the bottle. 

She had invited her friend Bellamy and his girlfriend Harper and Lexa had invited her coworker Lincoln. 

By 10 everyone had arrived and the party was in full swing. Justin Bieber was blaring and the tequila was flowing. 

“Okay Lexa you have to get me an in with your chiseled coworker I mean wow have you seen him with your own eyeballs, total hottie!” an obviously tipsy Octavia said as she hung onto the taller brunette. 

Lexa could not stifle her laughter at the girls frankness and happily entertained her wish. 

“Hey Linc, so Octavia over here was just telling me that she was looking into adopting a black lab and seeing as you have one I figured who better to per sway her to just make the leap!” 

“Oh I’ve got that covered, your heart is going to melt after I show you his puppy pictures.” Lincoln exclaimed after coming close to Octavia and pulling out his phone. 

“Good luck girl.” Lexa winked as she walked away from Octavia who was almost drooling as much as Lincoln’s puppy. 

As she made her way over to the kitchen counter for another beer Lexa took in her surroundings. Clarke, Bellamy and Harper were in the living room laughing and dancing while Anya and Raven were on the couch inching closer to one another every few minutes, and Octavia was now draped over Lincoln awing at pictures. 

Lexa smiled as she felt the alcohol coarse through her system, Clarke had convinced her to do quite a few more shots than she was normally used to doing. All of the sudden the blond who was running through her thoughts appeared and hugged Lexa from behind. 

A muffled sound came from her back and as much as Lexa didn’t want the hug to end she couldn’t hear a word Clarke as saying so she turned and wiggled to see the blonde’s face. 

“Sorry I didn’t quite catch that what’d you say?” Lexa asked as the butterflies started to creep in. Clarke was in a short skirt and a tight shirt, opting for a more natural makeup look that only worked to highlight her delicate facial features. Lexa had never seen anymore more beautiful and all she wanted to do was lean in and…

“Hello earth to Lexa! I asked if you’re having a good time?” 

“What uh yeah I am, definitely.”

“Good! I am too, the perfect group of people and OOH I LOVE THIS SONG! Lexa come and dance with me.”

“Oh no I can’t dance I” Before she could finish her sentence Clarke had grabbed her hand and was dragging her into the living room. 

“Come on Lex!” the blond exclaimed as she started moving her hips to the beat “if I’m tipsy enough to be dancing you sure as hell are too!” 

Lexa couldn’t help the huge smile that appeared on her face as she watched the girl move with the music and slowly found herself getting into the moment. By the time the chorus came around both girls were jumping and swaying and laughing at who could pull out the more ridiculous dance move. 

When the song ended both girls were out of breath and their friends around them were clapping and cheering. 

“Shit that beer went right through me, I’ll be right back!” Lexa said as she made her way to the bathroom. 

“Wait I’ll come with I’ve had to pee for like two songs now.” Clarke laughed as she caught up with Lexa. 

Expecting the girl to just wait outside, Lexa was a bit surprised when the blond walked straight into the bathroom behind her and closed the door. 

“Hurry Lexa it’s really hittin me!” Clarke exclaimed hoping around. 

Without a second thought Lexa went about her business, and quickly got up so the blond could use the toilet. After she washed her hands Lexa went to stand against the wall, making sure her eyes were anywhere but the girl next to her. 

“Oh thank fuck that was a close one.” Clarke sighed as she went over to the sink. As she was drying her hands she looked up in the mirror and her eyes met the girl’s standing behind her. Neither broke the contact and Lexa’s heart was now pounding against her chest.

A few more seconds went by as Clarke and Lexa just stared at each other. Lexa felt like she was floating, and as a result she unconsciously leaned a bit further back on the wall to try and ground herself. Unbeknownst to her at that moment she was standing right in front of the light switch and that slight movement had caused the lights to go out. 

“Oops” Lexa whispered in all honesty. 

Before she knew what was happening she felt Clarke standing merely inches from her. She could feel the heat radiating off the girl and could smell the alcohol on her breath. 

Lexa’s head was spinning as Clarke’s body came into contact with hers, fitting perfectly against her own. Clarke’s breathing was just as heavy as Lexa’s when she closed the remaining distance between them and lightly pressed her lips against the brunettes. 

As cliché as it was Lexa could swear she felt fireworks go off, her whole body was set ablaze and she knew she needed more. Without any hesitation she grabbed the back of the blonde’s head and clashed their lips together. The kiss was electric, moving from Lexa and into Clarke, as they both deepened into it. 

Both girls were breathing heavily, and Clarke let out a small moan as her tongue came into contact with Lexa’s. They continued to explore one another for several minutes before a loud knock came from the door. 

“Are you two fucking in there, because if you are I will gladly pee in the kitchen sink!” Raven shouted from the other side of the door. 

Trying to catch their breath both girls were now laughing at Raven’s intrusion. With one more kiss Clarke reluctantly opened the door and flipped her friend off. 

Lexa followed the blond out of the bathroom in a trance, attempting to wrap her head around what had just taken place. 

Once they got back to the kitchen neither knew where to start and again were just staring. Finally breaking the silence Clarke grabbed the bottle of tequila and turned around to Lexa. 

“So…another shot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totes happy with this chapter but hey I'll take it. Hopefully it was more enjoyable for y'all :) Mistakes are mine and I apologize for any bad ones. 
> 
> p.s. Yeah so that whole bathroom scene, may have gotten the inspiration from my own personal experience :P  
> (in which I was Lexa ;)
> 
> peep me on tumblr
> 
> afterr-laughterr


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after you drunkenly kiss your roommate...

Clarke was warm. She was warm and comfortable and molded perfectly into Lexa’s back. OH MY GOD she internally screamed as she realized the position she was currently in. Her eyes shot open as she took in her surroundings. She was in Lexa’s room, in her bed, the brunette was still sleeping, clutching onto the arm that Clarke had draped over her. A few more seconds went by before the hangover started to creep its way in, what happened last night Clarke thought to herself as she went back over the events of the previous night. 

The last thing she remembered in clear detail was OH FUCK I kissed Lexa, I actually walked over and kissed her, Clarke’s head was really hurting now. The rest of the night started to come back in pieces, mostly bits of Lexa and her lips on Lexa’s lips and getting into Lexa’s bed and cuddling with Lexa and shit. Clarke pulled back the covers a bit just to double check, and thank fuck she sighed as they were both still fully clothed. 

Clarke knew it was probably wrong but she couldn’t help but snuggle closer to the girl in front of her. She lightly nuzzled her head into Lexa’s neck and felt so serene. There was a slight panic at having to deal with the outcome of kissing her roommate, and the girl she happened to be in love with, but Clarke decided that could wait. Until then she was going to stay in blissful ignorance to the whole situation and just take in the moment. 

As she felt herself beginning to drift off Lexa shifted and turned over so that she was now face to face with Clarke. The blond was now completely awake as she took in the sight before her. Lexa’s hair was slightly covering her face and all Clarke wanted to do was caress her cheek and tuck the hair behind her ear. She smiled when Lexa let out a soft snore and then green eyes were met with blue. Clarke’s entire body froze as she watched Lexa take in her surroundings, which at the moment was primarily Clarke’s face. 

Clarke held her breath as Lexa’s eyes went wide “Uh good morning” she whispered not daring to move either. 

“Morning, um how’d you sleep?” Clarke asked tentatively. 

“Really good actually” Lexa responded closing her eyes again thinking about how comfortable she felt last night. As her thoughts took her further back into the night realization dawned on her, and the feeling of Clarke’s lips on hers came rushing back. 

“Oh shit.” she mumbled, not actually meaning to say it out loud. 

Clarke just stared at Lexa, who looked like she had seen a ghost, and figured the previous night was coming back to the girl. She knew they needed to talk about things, and sooner rather than later, but Clarke really needed some Advil and coffee first. As Clarke sat up and made her way out of the warm bed she sighed at the loss of contact and Lexa unconsciously frowned “where are you going?” the brunette asked quietly.  
“Gonna go turn on the coffee and see if the rest of these fools are up yet.” Clarke smiled at Lexa who gave her one back. 

Clarke’s head was spinning, due to both the hangover and the kissing, as she stood outside of Lexa’s room. She looked down at her feet for a moment, gathering herself, and regardless of all that was unknown she did know one thing; sweatpants were necessary. 

She walked to her room, and without thinking opened the door only to find Octavia on top of Lincoln, correction, Octavia riding Lincoln. 

“OH SHIT” Clarke screamed as she shut the door as quickly as she could. 

Clarke heard giggling coming from her bedroom as she stood outside figuring out how to burn that image out of her mind. Skipping the sweatpants she walked down the hallway and into the living room to inspect the damage from the night before. 

Instead of seeing empty cups and chips crumbs she walked up to find Raven and Anya, both with hands down the others pants. 

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK” Clarke was full on shouting at this point, causing the two girls on the couch to quickly scramble for a blanket and the rest of the house to see what the commotion was. 

“ANYA!” Lexa glared at the girl as she came to realize what had caused Clarke to go catatonic. 

“Hey in my defense those two were also doin the dirty!” Anya said as she pointed towards Lincoln and Octavia. 

The both of them were hysterically laughing at this point, which spread to Anya and Raven and eventually Clarke and Lexa. The whole thing was too ridiculous not to, especially that Clarke was the one who walked in on both couples considering she was the one who had been walked in on recently. 

“Besides” Raven said through her laughter “we all thought you two were getting it on after that bathroom romp” 

Both Clarke and Lexa had turned a bright shade of red as they refused to look at one another. “Well we were actually the only two in this house not getting it on” Clarke responded sarcastically after an awkward silence. 

“Well shit could have fooled me” Raven responded, “clearly neither of you have looked in a mirror yet. 

With that both girls looked at each other in confusion until they peered a bit further down and their eyes went wide. At the exact same time they walked over to the mirror hanging on the living room wall and came face to face with themselves, each with a neck full of matching hickeys. 

“I can’t believe y’all didn’t bang” Anya said as she got up from the couch “Anyway who wants pancakes?” 

“Me!” the three other guests shouted as they all made their way into the kitchen. Meanwhile Lexa and Clarke were still examining their necks in the mirror, both unsure of what to do next. 

“So…I think we should talk” Lexa said quietly turning to face Clarke. 

“I think you’re right” the blond responded reaching out to give Lexa’s hand a squeeze “but first pancakes” as she led the two of them into the kitchen to join the rest of the group. 

-

Once the lot was more than full of pancakes and everyone was decent they decided to take a walk around the gaybourhood. Clarke and Lexa had yet to have a moment alone, which resulted in a more than awkward outing. Both girls did whatever they could to avoid each other, unsure of how the other was feeling. 

Clarke walked with Lincoln and Octavia while Lexa hung back with Raven and Anya, who were holding hands. Octavia was leading the lot, determined to not leave LA without at least one celebrity sighting, which Lincoln thought was very cute. 

As they walked down the main stretch in West Hollywood Octavia suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, causing Clarke to bump into her and Lexa to bump into Clarke. The blond turned around to look at Lexa, she was smiling, but something about her expression was unsure. Unsure of what the future held for the two of them, if Clarke even felt the same way or if it was just a drunken mistake. She was also unsure of why Octavia had suddenly stopped and decided that was the least loaded question.

“Octavia why’d you stop” the brunette asked curiously. 

“Oh my god do you see those girls coming toward us, oh my god Raven look do you recognize them.” 

Huh...who...OH SHIT” Raven was now pushing through to get to Octavia. 

“Does someone want to explain who those two incredibly hot chicks are” Anya asked pointing at the girls who had stopped to look at something in the window of a store.

“Shhh they’ll hear you!” Octavia snapped 

“So the blond hottie is Eliza Taylor and the smokin brunette is Alycia Debnam-Carey” Raven quickly added.

“They’re the leads in this show Rav and I love called The 100! And even better they play love interests. I cant believe this is happening like do we say something do we leave them alone what do we do?” Octavia was hyperventilating at this point. 

“Jeez O I had no idea you were such a fangirl” Clarke was laughing at her friend.

“Just tell them how much you love the show when they walk by, I’m sure they would appreciate it” Lincoln said as he attempted to calm Octavia down. 

Before the fangirl even had time to process what Lincoln had suggested Alycia and Eliza started to walk towards the group. Everyone held their breath as the girls got closer when Octavia stepped forward and blurted out a ‘HELLO” 

That caught the girl’s attention as they were now staring at a wide eyed Octavia, who had absolutely nothing to follow up that greeting with. 

Eliza laughed as she came face to face with Octavia “Hey there” she said casually. 

“I um I’m so sorry to bother you guys but uh gee wow well I’m just a really big fan of your show, the two of you especially, you’re my otp.” Octavia 

“Oh my god she did not just say that” Raven said out loud causing the two girls to laugh. 

“Well thank you that’s really sweet” Alycia replied with a large smile on her face. “You’re going to love the next episode then” she finished with a wink. 

“Ah I can’t believe this is happening!” Octavia exclaimed. “Not to be a total bother but do you mind if we get a picture?”

“Of course!” Eliza enthusiastically responded. 

“Thank you! Here Clarke take this” Octavia said as she practically threw her phone at Clarke. “Raven get in here” 

Raven quickly accepted the invitation as she walked over to the girls “Big fan as well, you two are like totally hot.” 

“Oh my god sorry, don’t pay any attention to her.” 

“No it’s quite the compliment” Alycia responded laughing. 

“Definitely, we’ll take it” Eliza chimed in. 

“Okay ready?” Clarke called out from behind a phone “Say fangirl!”

Raven and Octavia hugged the two girls in between them close as they all smiled. 

Clarke took a few pictures and handed the phone back to Octavia. Damn she thought to herself as she checked Alycia out, the girl really is smokin. 

“Thank you so much for the photos seriously, you guys are so awesome!” Octavia gushed. 

“You guys are great too, always fun to meet fans of the show!” Eliza said as her and Alycia got ready to continue on their way. As they said their goodbyes and walked past the rest of the group Eliza stopped in front of Clarke and stopped, “love the jacket!” 

Clarke was taken a bit off guard but managed to gather herself in time “Oh gee thanks!” she responded with a smile. “I really love yours too actually” looking as Eliza smiled back. 

Lexa was watching the exchange, noting how hot Eliza was, and how hot Clarke was, and how hot the two of them looked next to each other when Alycia passed her with a compliment as well, “those shoes are seriously sick.” 

Snapping back to reality Lexa looked up to find Alycia pointing at her shoes. “Thanks! Found them at a thrift store actually, one on Melrose.”

“Oh sweet, will definitely look around there.” Alycia responded as Eliza came up behind her and linked arms with the brunette. “Ready?”

“Nice meeting you all again! Remember to watch next week’s episode” Alycia smirked as the two girls walked off. 

“You guys I think Octavia is in shock” Lincoln laughed as he pointed to the girl who was just staring off into the distance. 

-

That night everyone was gathered in the living room watching The 100 on Netflix, at Octavia’s insistence. Her and Lincoln were cuddled up on the couch next to Anya and Raven who were equally as cuddled. Meanwhile Lexa was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch and Clarke was on a chair at the opposite end. 

They had yet to talk about the previous night and the kissing that had accompanied it, and things were a bit tense. Nothing too serious but there was a definite awkward vibe between them. They both knew the talk had to happen but were also both extremely nervous to have it. Barely paying any attention Clarke got up “You guys want some snacks? I can make popcorn and see what else is around.”

“What would we do without yah Clarkester, you’re the best!” Raven replied as the rest of the group nodded. 

Lexa knew it was now or never and got up too “I’ll come and help you with that Clarke” she said as she followed the blond into the kitchen.

Everyone exchanged glances, as they all knew what was about to go down. Octavia turned the volume up on the TV to try and give them more privacy.

Standing on opposite ends of the small island in their kitchen Clarke and Lexa were just looking at each other. Neither knew exactly where to start so no one said anything. 

It was silent for a few more seconds, which felt like years to the girls, when Clarke couldn’t take it anymore and took the plunge. 

“So, I kissed you last night.” She said timidly.

“And I kissed you back.” Lexa responded equally as nervous. 

“I want to say it was all the alcohol or in the heat of the moment but I don’t want to lie to you anymore Lexa.” Clarke knew this was it, everything was going to come out, and as scared as she was for her roommate’s reaction she was also relieved to finally let it all go. 

“What do you mean?” Lexa was confused now. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time now. I kissed you because I like you Lex. More than a roommate, more than a friend…I really like you.” Clarke felt like her head was spinning but also as though as huge weight had been lifted off her chest. 

Lexa just stared back at her without saying a word. Clarke began to panic, fuck she thought to herself, she was probably just drunk you idiot you’ve ruined everything. When all of the sudden a huge smile appeared on Lexa’s face as she walked around to stand in front of Clarke. 

Now face to face the blond was tentatively waiting for Lexa to say something, but what the brunette did next she did not expect at all. 

Lexa stepped closer, and put her hands up to Clarke’s face, delicately holding her cheeks. She leaned in and before Clarke knew what was happening their lips met in a chaste yet passionate kiss. 

“I feel the same way about you Clarke.” Lexa said a few seconds later breaking the kiss that Clarke never wanted to end. “I have for a very long time now.” 

Time seemed to stand still as the two of them just looked at one another, melting into the other’s eyes. 

“So” Lexa said taking Clarke’s hands into hers “would you like to go on a date with me roomie?” 

Clarke’s face lit up as she took in the words she had only dreamed about hearing. “I would like nothing more roomie.” She answered as she leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL. Life is crazy man let me tell you sometimes it just happens. Hence the reason this chapter took so long, but alas here it is. Thank you all SO much for patiently waiting. I really hope the next won't take as long.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes and as always 
> 
> peep me on tumblr
> 
> afterr-laughterr


	11. Suspense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lexa plans an entire day but won't tell Clarke anything about it.

As Lexa lay in bed the next morning her entire body felt different. She felt like she could run a marathon, make that two marathons, but at the same time take a six hour nap. She was energized but calm, and surprisingly not too nervous, yet. Mostly she was just shocked at Clarke’s confession, as she had not anticipated her own feelings to be reciprocated. It was a lot for Lexa to wrap her head around, but above all she was happy, she was so fucking happy. 

Since their guests would be leaving in a few hours Lexa decided to get up and pretend like she was busy until Clarke was up to actually make breakfast. At least she finally had the coffee down to a science. The apartment was still quiet when Lexa got up to shower, she was thankful to find that Raven and Anya were just sleeping on the couch. Octavia and Clarke were also still asleep in Clarke’s room so Lexa went about her business. 

After her shower, which also included singing, Lexa went to reach for her towel in the spot she usually set it on…only it wasn’t there. A slight panic set in as Lexa frantically searched the bathroom for her towel, any towel, but couldn’t even find a washcloth. 

“Well this is just fucking great.” she said to herself. Unsure of what to do next, and still dripping wet, she stuck just her head out of the door to see what was going on outside. It all seemed to be the same as when she went in, she heard light snores coming from the couch and didn’t hear anyone in the kitchen. She then looked down towards her room and knew she just had to make a run for it. 

With one final look and a prayer to every God she could think of, Lexa made the run from her bathroom to her room, butt ass naked. 

So far so good she thought to herself as she was just coming up on Clarke’s door, when it suddenly opened and she collided with a blond blur. 

Clarke was still half asleep but in desperate need of the toilet so it took her a few seconds to process what had just happened, but when she stepped back and came face to face with a naked Lexa her eyes almost popped out of her head. 

“I uh shit I forgot my towel and I didn’t think anyone was up oh my god I can’t believe this is happening.” Lexa groaned as she did the best she could to cover up. 

Clarke knew she shouldn’t be staring but she couldn’t help herself. There was Lexa, naked and dripping wet, and holy shit so fucking hot and…

As soon as the thought entered her mind she smacked her hands over her eyes and turned towards her room. 

“Sorry no yeah haha happens to the best of us, um I’ll let you get to it then.” Clarke just barely got out. 

With that Clarke heard Lexa’s door open and them immediately shut. 

Lexa’s whole body was red as she flopped onto her bed into a naked mess. This was it, the height of her embarrassment, nothing else even came close to this moment. The minutes that passed felt like years as Lexa peeled herself off and put clothes on, cursing at her towel as she found it on the floor by her door.

Meanwhile, Clarke was sitting on the toilet in a trance. There was Lexa, naked and wet and standing right in front of her. Her body was a piece of art, Clarke decided, which she could absolutely get used to appreciating. As her thoughts began to tip towards the more explicit side there was a loud knock on the door. 

“Griffin hurry it up in there, some of us would like to get shower sex in before we gotta go.” Raven was laughing at the “oh my god” she got in return. 

“Don’t you dare Reyes.” the blond growled as she left the bathroom. 

Once everyone was packed and stuffed with pancakes it was time for the goodbyes. 

“Lexa it was so incredibly nice meeting you, you absolutely have to come and visit us!” Octavia shouted as she went in for a huge hug. “Oh and thank you for inviting your delicious coworker the other night” Octavia whispered “we’ve already got a Skype date planned for tonight.” 

Lexa smiled as she couldn’t help but feel happy for Lincoln and Octavia “Don’t mention it” she replied with a wink. 

“Okay enough hogging the brunette hottie, c’mere Woods give old Raven here a kiss goodbye.” 

“In your dreams Reyes” Lexa smirked as she hugged the other brunette. This time it was Lexa doing the whispering as she pulled Raven in tight. “So for some reason I can’t explain Anya really likes you” she said with a chuckle “just promise you’ll be good to her if you guys decide to keep things going, yeah?” 

Raven pulled away to look Lexa in the eye, “you have my word commander. And as for you, don’t go breakin Clarke’s heart or I’ll have to kill you.” 

Meanwhile Anya was saying her goodbyes to Clarke, and more or less telling her the exact same thing. “Thank you so much for hosting all of us this weekend Clarke, and it was really great to finally meet you.”

“Likewise Anya, I’m really glad Lexa has you in her life.” 

“Well now she has the both of us” Anya replied with a small smile “but don’t even think about trying anything funny because I will come back and kick your ass.” 

Before she could reply both Octavia and Raven just about jumped Clarke for a group hug and Anya did the same with Lexa. 

As they all piled into the car, Raven had offered to drive Anya to the airport, it suddenly dawned on Lexa that she would be totally alone with Clarke since they had both admitted their feelings for each other, and it kind of scared the hell out of her. 

Determined to not let it get the best of her, she followed Clarke back into their apartment trying to compose herself as best she could. 

“I can’t believe they’re all gone already, it feels like they just got here!” Clarke said as she threw herself onto the couch. “Although I will admit that it is nice having you all to myself again.” She half whispered. 

With that admission all nerves suddenly left Lexa and a big smile replaced any lingering doubt she had. “So I was thinking,” she said as she went to join Clarke on the couch “if you don’t have too much studying to do that we could uh go on that date on Saturday, you know if you still wanted to?” 

“Hmm yeah you know on second thought I’m gonna pass” Clarke replied as Lexa swore her heart actually stopped beating. “Lexa, I’m kidding, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to go on a date with you, so yes I am very free this upcoming Saturday…what’re we doing?” Clarke asked excitedly. 

As Lexa regained consciousness she shook her head “sorry blondie you’re gonna have to wait, my lips are sealed.”

With the mention of her lips Clarkes eyes immediately darted down to look at them, and couldn’t help but bite her own thinking about how badly she wanted to kiss…

“Clarke? You alright there?” 

“Huh what yeah, yes all good, well a little mad you won’t tell me what we’re doing but I guess I can forgive you…only if we can watch Moana again!” 

Lexa rolled her eyes as another smile appeared and she threw a pillow at Clarke “Okay fine, but only because watching you sing along is like stupid cute.” 

Clarke blushed as she heard Lexa call her cute and threw the pillow right back. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she said with a wink. 

-

The next week went by both incredibly slow and super fast. Lexa was beyond busy at work, juggling three separate accounts, and Clarke had barely left the library. Despite everything seeming as though it was going 100 miles per hour, the girls hadn’t really seen each other, hence the lagging. 

Lexa had the date totally planned, but as the actual day began to approach her anxiety was back in full force. Although she knew she was being silly, Lexa couldn’t help the nerves as Saturday was now just a day away. 

After a client dinner, that for the record went really well, Lexa decided to spend the rest of her Friday night at home. She was exhausted from the week and knew the next day would be a full one, so a good night’s sleep couldn’t hurt. 

Clarke didn’t get home until around 10:30, having spent the last six hours in the library studying with Bellamy. When she walked in, her heart immediately filled with the warm and fuzzies at the sight before her. Lexa had fallen asleep on the couch, book lying on her chest, and reading glasses half off. It was an absolutely adorable sight that couldn’t help but take a snapshot of. 

After the perfect picture the blond quietly put her stuff down as she tip-toed over to the couch and sat down by Lexa’s feet. Clarke rubbed her leg softly as the brunette began to stir, “Lexa, honey, wake up silly girl you fell asleep on the couch.” 

With one more nudge Lexa’s eyes shot open and the book fell to the floor as she jolted a bit. “Huh I shit, yeah definitely fell asleep, good job there Lexa,” she said to herself, making Clarke laugh. 

“It was actually really cute to walk into, and you looked pretty comfortable there.” 

Lexa blushed a bit but decided to take the upper hand in this moment. “Well you know there’s plenty of room for the both of us if you wanted to cuddle up a bit.” As soon as the words left her mouth her stomach did a 180, but she still pushed back, offering Clarke room in front of her. 

Clarke just looked back at her with one of her signature smiles “Trying to get me in bed already Woods” she joked as she lay down next to Lexa. 

“Well technically this is a couch Griffin” Lexa got out before her breath hitched as she felt the blond snuggle up into her. 

They were silent after that, content to just listen to each other’s breathing, soaking up the warmth as both their eyes started to shut. 

The next morning Lexa woke up to an empty couch, but was shortly greeted by a grinning blond and a cup of coffee. 

Clarke woke up feeling like she had gotten the best sleep of her life, and Lexa had felt the same. 

“So then, since you won’t tell me what we’re doing today you’re going to have to help me get dressed…I uh don’t mean literally just like what to wear.” Good lord Griffin pull yourself together she thought to herself as Lexa laughed. 

“Let’s see, I guess casual but cute, though the cute part won’t be hard for you, and bring a jacket in case it get’s chilly tonight.” 

“Gee well aren’t you the charmer, what time should I be ready at, it’s 9:30 now.” 

“Let’s plan on getting out of here around 11, and uh don’t eat anything.” Lexa said sipping her coffee. 

Clarke just gave Lexa a confused look that slowly but surely turned into a smile “Ah the suspense is killing me! Okay I’m gonna shower and get ready!” 

Before Lexa could say anything Clarke was off, so she finished her coffee with a grin that matched her dates. 

“Lexa it’s 11:01 we’ve got to go!” Clarke shouted down the hall.

“I said around 11 crazy! I’ll be out in a second!” 

30 seconds later, Clarke was counting, Lexa walked out to find Clarke practically bouncing by the door. The girl looked absolutely adorable. She was wearing a short sundress and white converse with a jean jacket slung over her shoulder, simple enough yet breathtaking to Lexa. 

“Well it appears that we will be matching today” Lexa chuckled as she pointed down to her own white converse. She had opted for a pair of boyfriend jeans and a white t-shirt, and Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off the brunette. 

“Wow you look hot” Clarke said practically drooling.

Lexa laughed at the girl’s bluntness and gestured towards her with a wink “yeah you look alright yourself. Shall we then?” 

“You’re not gonna blindfold me or anything right” the blond asked in a joking manner as they walked towards the car. 

“I mean whatever you’re into Clarke” Lexa replied with a smirk as Clarke turned a shade of red that matched the flowers on her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I deeply apologize for how long this took, thing have been a bit rocky but writing really does help. And I promise to have the next chapter but relatively soon...which yes is finally the date ;) 
> 
> There are probably many mistakes but as Hannah Montana says, nobody's perfect. 
> 
> Peep the tumblr
> 
> afterr-laughterr


	12. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally....am I right?!

“LEXA!” Oh my god I cant believe you remembered I told you about this place months ago!” 

“What can I say, you’re very memorable” Lexa said giving herself a mental high-five. 

Lexa had driven them down to a brunch spot that was known for their waffles, and Clarke was a big waffle fan. 

“How do they expect us to choose just one when there’s so many!” Clarke was like a six year old in a toy store, oohing and aahing at the turn of every page. Lexa hadn’t even looked at the menu yet, she couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl in front of her, laughing at how her blue eyes sparkled at every waffle picture. 

“See something you like” Clarke winked as she had caught Lexa staring.

Trying to save whatever dignity she had left, Lexa immediately looked down at the menu and pretended to be preoccupied, which only made Clarke laugh. 

“So, I think you should order whatever is calling out to you and we can just share it all, if that’s okay with you of course.” 

The sparkle in Clarke’s eyes were now because of the gorgeous, kind girl in front of her. “I think that is a wonderful idea, nothing in particular you want though?” 

Just your lips on mine, Lexa thought to herself, before shaking her head “it’s my treat, whatever you want.” 

“Quite the gentleman aren’t you” 

Lexa just laughed and blew the end bit of paper from her straw towards Clarke “So I’ve been told.” 

Three different waffle dishes and a side of bacon later, the girls were equally stuffed and back in the car for the next ‘activity’ as Lexa put it. 

“I mean it really doesn’t get more classic than nutella and strawberries, that was the winner for me.” Clarke half groaned as she clutched her stomach. 

“Gonna have to disagree with you there, that churro waffle was so damn good, plus you know I like my cinnamon.” 

“Oh I know you do, sugar” 

Lexa laughed and turned to look at Clarke when they came to a red light “who knew Clarke Griffin was so cheesy?”

The blond giggled and lightly punched Lexa on the arm, “oh just you wait, the cheese is real.” 

The girls casually chatted, and maybe flirted a bit too, as alt-J was playing in the background. 

As they turned into the 405 North freeway Clarke looked over at Lexa with a confused look “You’re taking me to…the Valley? What on earth could we be doing over there?” 

Lexa just laughed and shrugged her shoulders “Sorry Clarke this isn’t 20 questions, you’re going to have to be patient and wait to see, which I know wont be easy for you.” She said with a smirk. 

“Ha ha well jokes on you Woods I happen to be extremely patient…when I want to be.”

Both girls were giggling now, enjoying the banter they had comfortably come into, and excited for what lay ahead of them.

Lexa swore she had never seen the blond girl so deep in thought as she tried to decipher their final destination. “Give it a rest Sherlock, we’re almost there anyway,” as they got off the freeway. 

About five minutes later they pulled up a giant medieval castle that was surrounded by a bunch of small courses. Lexa watched Clarke’s face as the pieces came together and was hit with another round of warm and fuzzies. The blond was absolutely glowing, turning to met Lexa’s gaze, looking as though she was on the verge of tears.

“You, you’re taking me…mini golfing.” 

“Yeah I uh remembered a few weeks ago about how you were telling me that your dad used to take you all the time and that you hadn’t been in a while, I know it’s kind of lame as an adult but I thought it’d bring back some nice memories for you…” Lexa was a now a bit worried as an actual tear did fall onto Clarke’s cheek. 

“Lexa…it’s perfect, you’re perfect.” Clarke was smiling as she wiped the tear and went to wrap her arms around Lexa. “Thank you.”

The embrace lasted more than a few seconds, as neither girl seemed to want to break apart. Lexa took a deep breath, the scent of Clarke’s perfume making her love drunk.   
“You’re welcome Clarke.” More hugging. “But prepare to have your ass handed to you.” 

Clarke scoffed as she pulled back, not too far, staring into piercing green eyes, “Oh it is so on Woods….race you inside!” With that Clarke jumped out of the car and began to run up the path. 

Lexa practically fell out of the car as she tried to catch up “hey no fair you got a head start!” 

A few minutes later they were at the first course, Clarke had already hit a hole in one and was doing a victory dance around Lexa. 

“Showoff! Plus I’m just getting warmed up, just you wait for what’s in store blondie!”

“Ooh we got a badass over here, guess I’ll have to see it to believe it!” Clarke winked as she waited for Lexa to catch up to her. 

It took Lexa 5 tries to actually make it into the hole but when she did both girls were screaming, excitedly hugging one another and jumping around. 

“C’mon, Tiger Woods, we’ve got about 17 more holes to go.” Clarke was already setting up her shot to go through the windmill. Lexa couldn’t help but smile like an idiot as she watched Clarke get into position. The blond was slighting sticking her tongue out, something Lexa had come to learn meant she was in deep concentration. 

After another successful shot on Clarke’s behalf the brunette literally jumped over to her. “SERIOUSLY? How did you mange to get another hole in one, no one is that good at mini golf!” 

Clarke was laughing hysterically, obviously amused at how much she had flustered Lexa, “I did warn you, you big baby.” Her face turned a bit more solemn as she continued “My dad and I really loved our mini golf days, we would just talk non-stop, joking around and just enjoying each other’s company. I miss talking to him.” With that Clarke looked up at Lexa and took her hand “He would have really liked you.” 

Lexa felt her heart ache a bit as she stared back at the girl she loved, “from what you’ve said about him I have no doubt we would have gotten along as well. Plus I could clearly really use some of his mini golf pointers.” 

Clarke chuckled as she let go of Lexa’s hands and instead walked up behind her, pushing her towards the tee. “It’s all in the stance, you’re much too tense, you’ve gotta relax into it Lex.” 

Before she even knew what was going on Lexa felt Clarke’s arms wrap around her own, with Clarke pressed up against her back. She could feel Clarke’s breath on her neck as the shorter girl was now whispering in her ear, causing Lexa to shudder a bit. “Now just bring your arms back and focus on your goal.” The brunette watched as the pink golf ball soared, landing much closer to the hole than Lexa had gotten before. 

“Oh my GOD CLAKRE! Did you see that look at how far it went and it’s so close to the hole!” 

Lexa was now dancing around, and actually skipped over to where her ball had landed. 

Clarke was once again smiling, “nerd” she muttered as she went to join the other girl who was now furiously concentrating. God I love her anyway Clarke thought to herself. 

Although Clarke had seriously kicked Lexa’s ass, the brunette had made to make a couple hole in ones, deeming herself the real winner of the day. 

The sun was low in the sky when the girls left and were on their way to the last and final activity of the date. They drove back over to the west side and made their way to Santa Monica. Clarke had once again become curious, and nosey, as Lexa continued towards the water. 

The sun was beginning to set by the time they had parked made their way to the beach. Clarke loved the ocean, so she really wasn’t complaining but she was still a bit confused as to why they were there. Lexa knew the face Clarke was making and just rolled her eyes, chuckling a bit, “we’re almost there princess, try not to bust a blood vessel there.” 

Within another minute they were at the edge of the sand and standing in front of a large sign that said ‘Welcome to Polis Fest- Art, Food, Music, Fun’

Clarke was absolutely giddy now, “Lexa how did you even find this?” Lexa just grinned and motioned for Clarke to catch up. There was a band playing a cover of ‘Girls Just Want to Have Fun’ as they walked through rows of local artists and their work. At the other end a bunch of booths were set up, half with food and half with games. 

“Where do we even start?” Clarke exclaimed. “I’m a bit hungry but oh wow do you see that painting and look at the cute stuffed animals you can win but the sun is setting we should watch it by the water and”

“WHOA THERE” Lexa put her arms on Clarke’s shoulder to try and slow the girl down. “We will do all of it I promise you, but why don’t we start with something to eat while we watch the sunset on the water.” 

Clarke turned a bit red as she realized that she had been going off at a mile a minute “sorry, I’m just so excited, this is truly incredible Alexandria Woods.” 

“You deserve it Clarke Griffin. I’m really glad you’re having a good time.” As Lexa said that part a bit timidly, which Clarke noticed. 

“The absolute best time. How could I not be with such amazing company?” With a smile on her face Clarke took Lexa’s hand in her own as they walked over to get food. They found a spot on the beach closer to the water to eat and watch the sunset, which was full of magnificent pinks and yellows that intertwined with orange and blue. Although the sunset was beautiful, Lexa couldn’t help think that the blond girl sitting next to her was even more breathtaking, her blue eyes matching the colors in the sky.   
Clarke noticed Lexa staring at her instead of at the sunset and turned to meet her gaze. The waves were crashing lightly on the shore and the wind was warm yet subtle. Clarke had never felt this way about anyone before, even with Finn she felt as though something had been missing. With Lexa she felt totally complete. 

After the sun had set the girls walked around the festival under fairy lights that were strung up above them. Clarke wanted to be sure and hit every art booth, striking up a conversation with some of the artists, while Lexa was completely enamored by the pure passion Clarke exhibited. 

“Sorry about all the stops, it’s just so cool to see all this local art!” 

“Clarke no need to apologize at all, that’s why I brought you here” 

The blond smiled as she took Lexa’s hand and continued to peruse the art. Once they had hit every booth, which Clarke double-checked with Lexa, they walked over to the set up of carnival games. 

“Awww Lex look at how cute that little giraffe is” Clarke said pointing towards the stuffed animal. 

Lexa immediately made a bee-line to the booth as she dug out some cash “I’ll take one round please” 

“Oh Lexa no, don’t spend more money on me, this whole day has already been amazing!” 

“Clarke who would I be if I didn’t at least try and win this in an effort to make you completely and totally swoon.” Lexa winked at Clarke who smiled as she took one of the baseballs. “Besides” she whispered knocking down the milk jug pyramid “I have incredible aim.” 

And just like that Clarke was the proud new owner of a stuffed giraffe. “My hero!” Clarke was definitely swooning. 

“Oh you know it was nothing really, I owe it all to these babies right here.” Lexa smirked as she pretended to kiss both of her arms. 

“Yeah, yeah Woods, believe me I know you’re ripped.” Clarke said without even thinking as a mischievous grin crossed Lexa’s face. 

“Oh really, so you’ve noticed then?” 

Clarke was bright red but couldn’t stop the word vomit “I mean it’s pretty hard not to when all you workout in is spandex and a bra…not that I mind.” 

That last bit had caught Lexa off guard as well, but she really didn’t mind it either. “We’ll then, I’ll be sure to remember that for next time.” 

Clarke was now looking anywhere but Lexa as they made their way to the car. “So I think I’m gonna call her LL.” Clarke finally spoke up as they started to drive away.

“Um, like Cool J?” Lexa asked slightly confused 

“No silly, like little Lexa!” 

“Oh Clarke no...”

“Oh Clarke yes! Doesn’t she look like a little Lexa?” the blond pushed the plush toy in the brunettes face “plus she’ll remind me of you when we cuddle up later.” 

Lexa couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face, and the warmth that rushed through body at the thought of getting to cuddle with Clarke again, hopefully sometime soon. “Fine, little Lexa it is.” 

As they walked into their apartment both girls were laughing hysterically at Clarke’s imitation of Lexa using the newly deemed little Lexa. They began to walk down the hall, still chuckling as they came to Clarke’s door.

“Well, this is my stop.” Clarke turned as her gaze was met with piercing green eyes. 

“That it is” 

“Lexa” Clarke began “I don’t even know how to express how much today meant to me, seriously it was all so thoughtful and wonderful. And you, well you’re so beautiful Lex, inside and out.” 

The taller girl stepped forward, closing the space in between her and Clarke as she brought her hand up and placed it on the blonde’s cheek. “Clarke” she whispered as she leaned in closer, but not all the way as if waiting for permission. 

A small nod was all the permission the brunette needed as her lips met with Clarke’s, soft yet passionate as she pulled the girl in even closer. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” Lexa admitted as she pulled back a bit.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that all day.” Clarke said as she pulled Lexa back in, this time deepening the kiss as she let her hands wander to Lexa’s hips. 

Five minutes had gone by and they were pressed up against Clarke’s door in a heated make out session. Neither really wanted to stop, even though they knew they should before things went any further, and finally it was Clarke who pulled away, biting Lexa’s lip as she left, eliciting a soft moan from the girl. 

“Thank you again for today Alexandria, have a good night.” Clarke said kissing Lexa on the cheek before slipping into her room. 

Lexa just stood outside of Clarke’s door, the taste of the girl’s strawberry chapstick still on her lips. As she was about to make the short journey down the hall to her own room Clarke’s door opened as the blond stuck her head out. 

“Lexa, would you like to go on a second date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is becoming a regular thing but again apologizes that this took so long! My brain likes to go on vacation sometimes. Hopefully there are no glaring mistakes, and if there are feel free to point them out!
> 
> peep me on tumblr if you should so please (and say hello too)
> 
> afterr-laughterr 
> 
> <3<3


End file.
